A new Jewel
by beautifulbutterfly1
Summary: set a year after the last episode kagomes cousin moves in with kagomes family but not even 24 hours later she suddenly rembers a blue jewel kags and her had buried. wishing on it the well activates and Saorie is sent to the feudel era. only to discover shocking truths about her self the blue gem and kagome. sesshyXOC old storie from middle school
1. Chapter 1

**i found this old story of mine in a notebook in my closet so i thought well what the hey right couldnt hurt although i have a bajillion stories i have to finish**

* * *

in just 48 hours i went from some one with a loving caring happy filed life to some one who was orphaned, by a drunk driver. i sighed as i walked up the steps to my aunts not that they needed me there Kagome had gone missing a year ago so they have there own issues and they still let me come stay with them.

i walked up to the house and knocked on the door as i waited i tucked a lock of my pale blonde hair behind my ear my blue eyes taking in the lovely scenary as i waited. finally the door opened showing the a boy about 13 **(just guessing soutas age)** smiling up at me his brown eyes shining happily.

"hey Saorie im glad you are staying here bottle blonde" i growled and dug my knuckle into his head."you know im not a bottle blonde you little twirp you know that" he laughed loudly and wiggled out of her grasp.

"i know but its fun to tease you come on momma wants to see you" he took my hand and pulled me in the house by my hand. i smiled and fallowed him quickly discarding my shoes as i was still pulled int the house by the suprisingly strong teen.

"momma Saorie is here" souta yelled loudly all hyper like and bounced into the next room. "oh good hello Saorie dear how are you holding up" my aunt wrapped me up in a hug her black hair had streaks of grey in it but only faintly the scent of cinnamon was surrounding her.

i nearly broke down but i kept it in and just hugged her back tightly "im as best as i can be aunt Kioko i am just tired is it ok if i shower then sleep i ate on the way over". "oh of course dear go right ahead i set up kagome's room for you your boxes are in there" i smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Arigato aunty".

i made my way up the staires to kagome's room i hesitated at the door before i went in. the room was a decent size not as big as the room i had in my family home but not small eather,there was a single bed that had drawers built into the frame under the window was a simple desk a dresser sat close to the closet.

the only thing left was pictures on the walls all through out mine and kags life from the time we where babies to her graduation the last time i ever saw her. i smiled warmily and grabbed my towel and toiletries and walked into the bathroom i turned on the water feelign it tell it got warm enough then i stripped and went in.

the the water fell down carresing my skin i felt myself start crying my mind went back to the start of the year kagome and i just graduated we where celebrating in the courtyard of her high school. happy as can be, then two days later her mom called my father telling him kagome had gotten married and moved to america.

i knew it was a lie i could tell from the tone in my aunts voice that and kagome would never get married and move away with out telling me. i was only 2 days older then her and we where inseprable from day one. so when she went missing i was devistated then not even 3 days ago i was home reading and got a phone call from the hospital.

my parents had been in a accedent and didnt make it some man was to drunk to see he had swerved into the wrong lane. my father swerved to miss him which caused him to turn suddenly flipping the car. i sobbed silently my waist length blonde hair fell around me and i kneeled down in the shower and continued to cry until i got it all out.

after i finished washing my hair and body i wrapped a towel around my body and hair and grabbed my stuff and moved back into my room. i stood there looking at the pictures as i was allowing my self to air dry a bit i smiled seeing the diffrent memories play threw my head. that was until until i saw the picture with the two girls smiling holding a small blue circuler rock.

-flashback-

_Kagome look what i found" a hyper active blonde haired blue eyed girl yelled out at her black haired brown eyed cousin. the oldest of the two held up a small perfictly circuler blue gem in her hand showing her favorite cousin "oh my gosh thats sooo much better then and heart shaped rocks its one of a kind"._

_the girls talked for a few minutes and decided they would bury it but not just any place next to the sacred well because they knew no one would ever look there. the snuck into the well house and chose a spot right next to the old wood well. just as they finished there grandfather found them and started his normal rant about the well house and how it was off limits._

_the girls just giggles and ran out of the house later that night they promised that if they where ever with out the other they would get the magic gem and it would help them find each other._

_-_end flashback-

i gasped "i could get the rock again it may not help me find her but it help with some closer" with that i quickly dressed in my spanky shorts and a tanktop and tied my hair back ith a purple ribbon.

i then opened the window and slipped out knowing her grandfather would have never let her go into the well house. i moved to the lowest part of the roof and dropped down landing kind of funny on my ankle. i hissed out as the pain throbbed for a few moments but as soon as it was done i stood up and tested the ankle.

it was fine only sore a little bit which i was used to as a ex gymnest i quickly moved to the small lone buliding. i quietly slid open the and closed it again before turning on the lanturn that my grandfather put in here._  
_

i got a chill up my spin it was a creepy place in the day time but when it was dark outside it was even worse. i swallowed the lump in my throat as i moved closer to the foreboding well.

i went over to the small mound of dirt that was on the right corner of the well i kneeled down and started to brush the dirt away. after a few seconds a blue flash made me smile happily i placed my fingers on the small jewel. "i know this wont do anything but if you are magical please help me get to Kagome she was the only one i could talk to about anything and no matter where i am it is not a home with out her" i wished with all my soul at the jewel.

it was silent all for a minute before some sort of strange pulsating sound came from the well. i grabbed the jewel and held it close "what the hell was that" i said out loud as i moved closer to the well standing on my tip toe and leaning over the well.

"hello is some one down there" i called out suddenly the pulsing sound happened again which startled me so much i lost my balance and hit my head as i fell down the world going black the last thing i saw was a blue light surroundign me then all black.


	2. Chapter 2

**i found this old story of mine in a notebook in my closet so i thought well what the hey right couldnt hurt although i have a bajillion stories i have to finish...i have decided that im going to try to do weekly updates on all my stories buuut we will see how that goes :P**

* * *

_"hello is some one down there" i called out suddenly the pulsing sound happened again which startled me so much i lost my balance and hit my head as i fell down the world going black the last thing i saw was a blue light surrounding me then all black._

i woke up im not even sure how logs after i feel in but i did notice however there was a light on because it was not helping my headache at all. i groaned searching around with my hand looking for the lantern because i sure as hell was not going to open my eyes.

for a minute all i found was dirt and rock i growled and slammed my hand out on the ground. "ow bitch what the hell" my eyes snapped open as i felt a distinct pain in my right palm and yup i was right the damn lantern was broken and what seemed to be a good sized chunk of glass was logged in my hand.

"yeah cuz my day could get any better" i growled out as i saw the wound starting to bleed i sighed and looked up. "balls i know for damn sure there was a roof over head last night" i growled and noticed the make shift ladder in front of me shrugging i ripped some of my tank top off and carefully wrapped it around the glass since i was to much of a baby to pull it out.

after tightening the knot with my teeth i gingerly and one-hand-idly made my way up the ladder until i could pull my self up. "thank god i broke my hand 4 years ago and still climbed trees or else this would be a nightmare" i sighed realizing i started talking to my self _great because i probably don't seem weird enough._

__as soon as i was up and over i sat on the grass panting and grinding my teeth not only from my hand which is in a throbbing horrid pain but my head as well. "how the hell did i get in the well where the hell am i" i growled and started looking noticing there was nothing but trees around.

well so much for a town near by i guess oh well maybe if i walk ill figure it out"i grumbled out before running a hand threw my blonde hair only to wince feeling the nasty cut on my forehead. "well if i don't find something first all this blood will definitely get me killed by something looking for a meal" i said seeing the blood on my fingers from the aggravated cut.

i pushed up with my good hand and started heading east when in doubt fallow the moss on the trees is what the people of old would say right. i kept my hand above my heart and was just happy that it wasn't loud or noisy around here though no animals helped to.

i hummed a partial lullaby in my head one i had not remembered fully to pass the time well that was until i head the unmistakable sound of a growl from behind me. i froze for all of two seconds when i heard the bushes rustle then i bolted "forget this i am not becoming somethings dinner".

as i kept running dodging between the trees i could hear what ever it was fallowing me. "god damn it in even track they didn't teach us what to do if your being chased with no shoes on-oh great now it wants to bleed again" i screeched out feeling the warm sticky substance start to run down my face.

"Damn, damn, damn!" i cried out as i made a jump avoiding some fallen branches nettles and other not-so-fun-for-my-feet things. "why cant you leave me alone i am freaking hurt...then again that might be why your chasing me" i blurted out feeling ridiculous for talking to what ever was chasing me since it was more then likely a animal.

Finally i broke out of the woods though i didn't stop but i saw a small rickety village just down a hill "hell yeah population". i felt my adrenaline kick up a notch as i started running faster to the village...until my foot slipped on some mud and i fell.

i kept tumbling and tumbling and tumbling until the momentum finally stopped and i lay on my back dazed not caring if what ever it was finally got me."damn that hurt"i hissed out trying to catch my breath and ignoring my head which hurt worse along with my hand and now my left ankle. though rustling next to me made me get stiff i kept staring at the sky what ever it was got closer.

the wet nose on my good hand proved it was ether a dog or a cat but i refused to look thinking well if i played dead it would leave me alone. i made my breathing shallow but it didn't leave so i waited for the inevitable.

that was until there was a little yip and another then a playful growl curiosity got the better of me and i moved up to my elbows. i could have died right there instead of some huge ferocious beast there was the cutest little wolf pup i have ever seen no bigger then a la puppy and fluffier then a Alaskan malamute this thing was pure white and looked like a fluff ball with eyes a black nose and a tongue lolling out of a non existent mouth.

"you know if you weren't so cute i could strangle you" i sighed out at it the fluff ball tilted its head to the side then proceeded to pounce on my licking my face and nibbling on my nose. "oh come on -eww oh my god did you just lick the inside of my mouth i take it back your being strangled" as i went to go grab the pup i let out a hiss of pain and was suddenly reminded of the glass shard in my hand.

"well balls this wont do" the pup whimpered and rubbed his or her face on my wounded hand then licked it. "oh don't you start sucking up some of my pain is your fault you overly cute puffball" the pup gave a sloppy smile which made me sigh.

"child would ye be alright the men said they saw you fall down the hill and not move" i blinked and craned my head to see a old woman she was short and had a cane plus a eye patch. "other then some annoying pup a piece of glass in my hand a twisted ankle maybe broken and a nasty bleeding cut on my forehead i should live but hey im optimistic" i shrugged which obviously confused the older woman.

I pushed off the ground with my good hand and stood up gingerly setting my food on the soft green grass. "you wouldn't happen to have a doctor or healer or medicine woman or man around i could use some help" i asked not caring to move but a pressure on my ankle made me yelp i looked down and saw the pup who i was debating on calling chewy was gnawing on my ankle.

"knock it of you little puffball or im throwing you in a lake" the pup froze and gave me a shocked look. "yeah don't like that thought do you ill make that threat a reality if you don't knock it off" chewy huffed and decided to chew on some grass "yup your name is chewy now". the wold pup snorted and rolled over on her-now that i could see- tummy.

i groaned and looked back at the old woman "come child i will show ye to the healer" i limped well one legged jump to fallow the woman since putting any pressure on the ankle hurt like a bitch. it took what seemed like a hour to get to some little hut in the middle of the run down village chewy deciding to give up the grass fallowed me.

just before the old woman could call out a pan was thrown out of the doorway fallowed by a man with silver hair in a red Hakima. the thing that startled me the most was the dog ears on his head yes i said dog ears much like cheweys only you could see him better.

"inuyasha have ye been tormenting the poor Woman she is with child ye know" the old woman asked as if this was a normal every day thing. before the silver haired amber eyed man could answer some one yelled from inside the hut "damn right he has been tormenting me stupid inuyasha why don't you SIT down so the big kids can SIT and talk SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT".

i blinked as the man was forced into the ground deeper with each sit word "now that i must admit was funny". i said to no one in-particulate which made the woman realize i was still there "oh right Kagome are ye alright to see some one there is a woman here who could use some medical attention" i blinked wondering if it was coincidence that the mysterious woman had the same name as my missing cousin.

"oh of course Kaede ill be right out" the voice now sweet sang out, i sweat dropped oh she sure acted like my cousin. though actually seeing a very pregnant Kagome step out of the rickety hut shocked me "oh my god Kagome Lynn(1) Higarashi your in so much deep shit". this caught my cousins attention "oh my gods Saorie what the hell are you doing here".

i was then nearly pummeled to death in a hug that could have broken a rib or 6. i squeezed back holding on tightly "i don't know where here is but for the short version i- ouch damn it chompy" i growled pulling away from my cousin and looking at the white fur ball attached to my bad ankle.

i was to busy trying to get chompy to notice my cousin was joined by a few more people and children. "well this should be eventful"i heard kagome yell which stopped the fire coming out of my eyes and i just smiled to her "always is when im around" my cheerful mood was stopped yet again by another bite to my ankle.

oh eventful wasn't going to begin to explain the events fate had planned for me i just didnt know it yet.

* * *

**wooo another-slightly longer- chapter and like i said in the beginning im going to try to do weekly updates so i have a scheduale to keep my self on hopefully that work probably wont cuz i have something my friends and family called attention defficate oooooo shiney or attention deficate ooo good show disorder ^_^' **

**(1) i dont know if kagome has a middle name sooo i threw one in there if she does and you know it please let me know cuz i will use it later on im sure**


	3. Chapter 3

**i found this old story of mine in a notebook in my closet so i thought well what the hey right couldnt hurt although i have a bajillion stories i have to finish...i have decided that im going to try to do weekly updates on all my stories buuut we will see how that goes :P**

* * *

_i was to busy trying to get chompy to notice my cousin was joined by a few more people and children. "well this should be eventful"i heard kagome yell which stopped the fire coming out of my eyes and i just smiled to her "always is when im around" my cheerful mood was stopped yet again by another bite to my ankle._

_oh eventful wasn't going to begin to explain the events fate had planned for me i just didnt know it yet._

finally sitting down in my cousins hut which i had to admit was cuter on the inside then the outside. she was giving me the usual you always get into trouble look and not talking for at least a good ten minutes.

"ok just say it infront of all your friends i know you want to" i groaned knowing what i just got my self into. "alright fine Saorie for a good gymnest you are certainly the most clumsy disastor ridden girl i have ever met"i fiegned hurt and but my hands over my heart which got me a eye roll.

"oh im so wounded miss kagome queen of the perfectly unable to tell your favorite cousin anything about your secret life" i teased back at her she just grumbled at me. "man preggers your grumpy i bet its hormones cuz it aint not havin smexness obviously" i looked at inuyasha. "unless demon babies are made from poking of the belly button tell it is" i felt a smack on the back of my head that made my ears ring.

"owww gome im hurt dont you love me"i wined holding my head ignoring the wierd looks i was getting from her friends. "oh shut up you the wierdest person i know and after what i have seen thats wierd"i stuck my tounge out at her and pouted.

"it was a legit question" i said

"no it was not"

"yes it was"

"no it wasnt"

"yeah huh"

"no"

"yes times infinaty"

Kagome just rolled her eyes at me and i smiled knowing i won this round.

"im sorry to interupt the lovers quarrel but i have to ask how are you related to kagome you look nothing alike" i blinked and looked at the monk in purple and black i learned his name was Miroku and his wife was a demon slayer named Sango.

"oh that easy i was adopted by her uncle apperntly im german which im guessing you dont know where that is but yeah blue eyes blonde hair is commen there" i smiled happy to tell my tail.

"speaking of your parents how are they i know i just up and diapeared" i stiffened and looked back to kags i instantly started petting chewy and sighed sadly.

"they were killed in a accident about 3 days ago i went to live with your mom and i fell in the well which is how i am here" i said not wanting to get into details. Kagome wrapped me in a hug holding me tight "im so sorry Saorie if i could have gone back i would have been there for you but the well closed up and i willing was stuck here".

"yeah that brings another question how did you get here" inuyasha asked suspiciously i had a feeling he would trust me as far as he could throw mw and knowing he was a half-demon that could be pritty far.

"oh i went and got that preatty blue jewel we found that one time kags and i wished i could be with you next thing i know the well pulled i looked in cuz i thought some one was down there but i leaned a little to far and the pulse scared me making me fall" i pointed to the bandaged wound on my head. "this is the result of that obviously" Kagome pointed to the hand that still had glass in it.

"oh that well i had a lanturn in my hand when i fell and when i woke up it was broken granted i found that out with my hand but hey it was effective" kagome just shook her head. well its time to take that out Inuyasha im going to need you and miroku maybe even sango to hold her down she is a big baby" i just blinked and held my hand lovingly.

"no you cant take shiney he is a part of me" i wined at her

she just glared at me "oh shut up you just dont like pain".

i had to give it to her she did know me well i was not one for pain or falling or spiders or well snakes or evil puff ball that bite my broken ankle but hey im a girl its natural right.

within a second i was pinned down by 3 incredable strong people and kagome had a hold of my hand.

"now hold still this should not hurt to much" i hissed at her "liar".

she smiled as she gripped the shard of glass and in one swift tug pulled it out "oh my god that hurts like a bitch are you trying to kill me what the hell i will kill all of you".

i knew kagome rolled her eyes and started to wrap my hand putting some sort of green gunky paste on it.

"that can not be sanitary first you hurt me then you want to give me a infection i thought you loved me gome" i wined out like a 2 year old.

"i do love you Sao and this will not kill you infact its just like anti-biotics just on the outside" i frowned knowing i was not going to win this.

"fine but if i get gang-green its your fault" she snorted at me and finished wrapping my hand.

"there now try not to kill yourself or at least wait until after i give birth" i smirked "i make no promises but i shall try".

"what ever but just so you know if i happen to be in labor and you break your face im not putting it on hold for you"

i feigned hurt and she just flicked my broken ankle i hissed in pain.

"oh if you were not pregnate we would go rounds" she just laughed.

"so can i see the jewel again its been so long" i nearly fell over with ehr sudden change of subject.

"sure" i reached in the top of my shirt and pulled out my cell phone "well thats not it".

i tossed the thing over my shoulder then dug around some more until i grabbed a hold of the tiny spherical gem.

i help it out proudly to her she just smiled at me and reached out to take it but as her fingers touched it she had to draw back a barrier had formed around it and it had basically burned her fingers.

"what the hell was that all about" i glared at the gem as if it would be scared at me.

"saorie let me see that"i blinked and held it out to inuyasha who didnt touch it but just looked. i sent a aplogetic look at kags she just smiled and i knew she wasnt mad at me.

"this is a soul gem and by the way it reacted to kagome i would say its a demons" i tilted my head curious now about the little blue treasure i know seemed to be the only one to brave enough to hold it now.

"okay soooo why do i get to hold it" i asked slightly curious. "well i dont know much about them my brother would since he is a full demon him and shippou should be here within the week" i nodded wondering what the difference was between a full and half demon.

"well i hope my ankle stops being broken so i can run around im getting restless" kagome's eye brow twitched as she steered some stew on the fire.

"you ankle isnt broken Baka its sprained you will be fine in two days if you stay off of it"i did a fist pump in the air.

"wooo you hear that chompy im going to kill you in two days" the fluff ball yawned and rolled over on her back which made me angry

"you know we should ask koga what kind of wolf pup that is i have never seen one before" i looked over at sango who was staring intently at the pup.

"well when we can we will have to make a trip up there i haven't seen him since Ayame was killed" she sighed sadly and poured the stew into bowls handing them to us.

i took mine and ate silently deciding not to let my cool front be compromised but inside oh i was a wreak i was stuck in the past there where demons a wold puppy that liked to use me as her own personal chew toy. and now some stupid soul gem cant i just have a normal life.

* * *

**yay chappy...sooo next week when everything isnt all crazy im going to start the weekily updates and hope i dont fry my brain :D and yes i killed Ayame off why well personaly i found her annoying i dont know why i just did sorry if your a big ayame fan but i has idea bunnies jumpin around...odily enough they look like dust bunnies...wierd any way read and review thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**i found this old story of mine in a notebook in my closet so i thought well what the hey right couldnt hurt although i have a bajillion stories i have to finish...i have decided that im going to try to do weekly updates on all my stories buuut we will see how that goes :P**

* * *

_i took mine and ate silently deciding not to let my cool front be compromised but inside oh i was a wreak i was stuck in the past there where demons a wold puppy that liked to use me as her own personal chew toy. and now some stupid soul gem cant i just have a normal life._

two days had past in a flash and i was able to run again thank god because chompy was getting annoying and i felt like i was going to die.

"come on chompy we are going for a run" i giggled out at the lazy fluff ball Kagome was outside sowing some baby clothes and the rest of them i had no idea.

"Saorie dont go to far there are not so nice demons out int he woods that and Sessomaru should be here today" i nodded.

"yes oh buddah belly i shall not be to far" i narrowly dogged the needle aimed for my head.

i just laughed and took off chompy and i raced to the out skirts of town and out a little way to the small lake.

i was in some of the clothes kagome had broght over the last time she had crossed the well. blue skinny jeans and a plain blue tank top thank gods because i was not wearing a kimono or one of them priestess outfits.

i slipped off my flats and slightly rolled up my pant legs though i could only do it with one hand since my other still hurt like crazy.

i slipped my feet in and sighed happily as the cool water wrapped around my ankles. i turned around and grabbed Chompy quickly and dunked her in the water to clean her.

there was a yelp a howl and many many curses later but a clean chompy emerged from the lake along with a very soaked me. "damn dog your supposed to like water" i grumbled out.

she gave me a look and i knew she was going to bite me "oh no you don't" i glared icily at the devil pup.

she let out a yip and attacked my ankle i let out a little squeek and dogdged her.

then i took off "damn it not again stupid chewy why me" i went towords the village hoping i could climb on top of kagomes house and just wait.

which is exactly what i did i ran barefoot yet again to kagome's hut thankfully she had gotten up out of the chair and i used that so i could get high enough to reatch the roof. and there i sat my legs dangling down laughing at the silly pup who seemed to huff at me.

"Saorie we need you to come in here Inuyasha half-brother is here i froze that silly pup was waiting for me. then i had a epiphany "is he tall cuz i need some help out here" there was some talking a "Hn" then a tall silver haired man steped out.

"oh good" i said and slid down to his shoulders latching on so i didnt fall. "thanks dude chewy would have eaten my foot off if you were not tall" i heard a growl and looked down chewy was laying down obeidantly and the man who i was now sitting on was growling.

"there now she will not bite you any more so please get off" i heard him say i frowned and huffed. "fine hold your arms out no a little wider" i nodded when he got his arms out ust right.

"ok now hold still" he basically froze and i carefully stood on his shoulders, i set my good hand down on top of his head and kicked out doing a one-handed hand stand on his head. i heard some gasps and kagome groan i smiled "and now for the dismount" i bent my elbow down and threw my self off of his head twisting my body so i fell directly in his open arms "TA DA" i yelled out.

i was looking at my cousin who just shook her head and went back inside the rest of them where staring in awe. i giggled and looked at my base my eyes went wide damn he we good looking the same silvery-white hair and gold eyes as inuyasha, but he was different oh so different on his cheeks where 4 purple stripes 2 on each side he had a big fluffy thing on his shoulder and he did look older wiser and more of a stick up his ass then his brother.

but damn he was good looking. he looked at me curiously and i just sat there staring at him. like. a. idiot. "Saorie if your done making ga ga eyes at my brother in law would you please get in here" i blushed to the point i was sure there was steam coming out of my ears and detached my self from the handsome man.

i quieckly made my way into the hut and plopped down on the ground my back against the wall. i closed my eyes trying not to look at my cousins smirk man she could be mean. feeling someone sit next to me i opened one eye and looked over the blush softly returning as i saw it was non other then sessomaru.

"now what was it you wanted this sessomaru to look at" i blinked and mouthed oh quickly reaching in my bra and pulling out the soul gem showing it to the overly handsome dude. thats when i noticed his ears pointed like a elf. "hey lord of annoying inuyasha your brother why dosnt he have dog ears like you" i saw inuyasha get a anger tic mark which made my heart smile.

"he has thouse ears because his mother was human so he is half a demon i am a full demon so i do not get thouse things on my head" i blinked relizing he had said more then five words. "cool"was all i said as he kept looking at the gem which was wierd how into it he was, he went to go touch it and was deflected by the barrier.

"hm" was all he said as he continued to stare though what really freaked me out his eyes started bleeding red and he went to touch it again with the same result.

he calmed down his eyes returning to normal "that is very intresting". i tilted my head slightly waiting for him to continue.

"Inuyasha was right this is a soul gem but there are two types the kind some one gives to there mate and one that is left when some one passes on" i looked at the small orb in my hands. "this is one that some one leaves when they have passed on normal the messengers of the underworld would collect it unless just before there death the said person asks the Kami to give it to some one they care about like a child or a lover" i stared at it in awe.

"the barrier surrounding it is ment to keep out unwanted people now from what i can tell this is some one in Saories family" before i could say anything the jewel lit up and out popped a woman who was dressed in a regal looking blue pink and purple kimono on her forehead was a design it looked like a upside down half heart with a dot.

the thing that shocked me the most this woman looked just like me only older "you are right lord of the western lands i am Saories mother my name is Hanna i am the late queen of the northern lands" yup i was going to pass out.

* * *

**wooo SESSHY he is smexy...i know wierd but your thinking the same thing so shhhhhhhhhh oh and to all my readers glitter and cookies to all * tosses out glittler and cookies* and to my awsome reviewer you get the wonderful concoction glitter cookies which infuses glitter and cookies *tosses a glitter cookie at caloola* ta ta for now :D oh and happy early 4th**


	5. Chapter 5

**i found this old story of mine in a notebook in my closet so i thought well what the hey right couldnt hurt although i have a bajillion stories i have to finish...i have decided that im going to try to do weekly updates on all my stories buuut we will see how that goes :P**

* * *

_the thing that shocked me the most this woman looked just like me only older "you are right lord of the western lands i am Saories mother my name is Hanna i am the late queen of the northern lands" yup i was going to pass out._

"woah woah woah woah hold the phone your who and what" i snapped out at the very see threw woman.

"i am your mother now shush and listen i have only so long to talk to you and much to say" i grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest listening.

"good now your father died the week before you where born and i did not get long to raise you seeing how i was alone many came to try to take the lands from me, a great war with the eastern lands happened and i ended up wounded granted i would have healed but not before you and everything i worked hard to protect was gone" she kneeled down in front of me.

"so in order to protect all that i love i made a pact with the gods in order to protect you and our sacred lands so they sent you far in the future but made sure when you where ready you would come back and as for our lands they set them in ice making it barren and uninhabitable until you where able to restore the light of our kind" she started to flicker.

"before i go you must take the mark of our people and soon after you powers will come to you" she raised a delicate clawed finger to my forehead and touched it. it felt like a summer breeze just in that one spot then suddenly it became painful to the point i had to cover that spot with my hand trying to relive the pain.

"ow son of a bitch what the hell" i growled out vigorously rubbing the spot tell the pain stopped. i heard a chuckle "a mouth just like your father now please return our homeland to its glory my dearest daughter i must rest and see your father he has been waiting long enough". with that she disappeared i was still being a big baby about my forehead.

"stupid forehead i just got to take off the bandage i dont want any more" i grumbled out like a five year old. Sesshomaru took my hand and peeled it away he stared intently at the middle of my forehead.

"what is it a zit" i asked trying to cross my eyes to see it next thing i knew sango kagome inuyasha miroku shippo and the children where looking intently at me.

"what seriously im getting wierded out" i flailed my only free arm. "you have the ghost ladies mark" one of the little girls said my hand instantly went up and slapped the area.

"what seriously i didnt sign up for a tattoo" i tryed rubbing the spot again maybe it would get rid of it. "its not a tattoo its a family mark much like the moon i have on my forehead it symbles the clan you belong with and that you are royalty" i looked at sesshomaru.

"and kagome said you didnt talk much" i grinned goofily receiving a hn in response.

"well any one have any idea how i should go about finding out about this 'light' that im supposed to find or for that matter how im supposed to find out anything" i asked sighing as i relized a normal life just jumped on a plane crashed and burned and had no chance of coming back.

"the library in my palace is very extensive there may be something there" i looked over at sesshomaru and sighed. "allright then lets go" i stood up ready to leave that moment.

"Saorie sit you need to eat first" i glared at kagome and her mommy voice you know the one that gives you no room to argue at all.

"fine but then i wanna go...oh wait how long until you have my nieces or nephews" i asked pointing to her round stomach.

"i would say about 2 weeks" she said thinking for a moment before going back to pouring the stew in the bowls.

i took mine and started inhaling it i guess you could say i was a little excited to see if all this was real.

i handed the bowl back to kagome and noticed sesshomaru was not eating "hey how come i had to eat and he didnt".

she chucked a spoon at me which i effectively dodged "he is a full demon so he dosnt eat much".

"oh thats cool so can we go now" i pleaded anxious to mainly see other parts of japan in this era. Kagome just sighed and waved her hand "go on...i swear im more like our momma then your cousin" i laughed and kissed her cheek.

"thanks mommy" she growled and tried to swat me up side the head i just danced away and headed out side of the hut. "so how far away is this palace of yours" i said turning around looking at him.

"if we walked a week" he said plainly as he walked out. "i like the use of the word if" i made a face not entirly happy with might come next.

he walked over to me and picked me up bridal style which made me blush like crazy. "we are not walking"was all he said then well i wasnt even expecting this.

light surrounded us it was so bright i hid my eyes in his chest but not long after it appeared it disappeared and i blinked.

we defiantly where not in the little run down town anymore instead we where at some huge estate that i couldn't see cuz of the decorative walls.

"let us go" i nodded as he set me down and i fallowed him closely staring in awe at the lovely estate after you move past the gates you got to see lovely gardens and a huge palace that was darker colors but all went together it seemed two story and it was very old school Japanese though i thought palaces like this where more open this one had a large oak door that instantly opened.

"welcome home my lord" at least 12 servants bowed saying in unison. i peeked around all where demon i could tell by there ears...pointy.

"my lord" i almost covered my ears because the squeaky annoying voice would have giving me a head ache. this came from the weirdest creature i have ever seen. a toad man with a staff that had two heads on it "what is that" we both said at the same time pointing to each other.

"i am Jaken the lords attendant what are you" he sneered at me i could tell he did not like humans just from the way he was talking to me. "i am Saorie Higarashi ut you can call me the kick ass one who could squash you little tadpole" i smirk as he got angry.

"feel the wrath of the staff of two heads you insolent welp" he screamed out as he banged the staff on the ground. "holy shit" i yelled as a fire ball came hurling at me.

instincts kicked in and before i knew it i jumped high in the air i mean really high and i held a arm out "crystal rain". before i could even wonder what the hell i yelled that out for shards of blue crystal came shooting out of my hand it didnt hurt ut damn was it cool.

* * *

**wooooo chappy-even though mu B and Y keys are being big butt heads it takes like four clicks to get one-...happy 4th my peeps who celebrate it or happy birthday or mystical fern day who know but yeah happy whatever to you have some glitter *tosses glitter around like crazy* muahahhahahha silly jaken is silly with his fire stuff R&R pwease *biig puppy dog eyes***


	6. Chapter 6

**allright so you i dont anything thats super famous if i did i would not be on a broken laptop and in a studio apartment living off hotpockets-tasty not the best diet-...anny way i love all of you that have reviewed and enjoy my story it makes my heart do jumping jacks there was a little bit of confusion though**

**Caloola: that shall all be explained in this chappy i promise it took me a powerful brainstorming session with my bestest friend and equal anime enthusiest to help come up with what im going to make her but i hope its good :D**

* * *

_instincts kicked in and before i knew it i jumped high in the air i mean really high and i held a arm out "crystal rain". before i could even wonder what the hell i yelled that out for shards of blue crystal came shooting out of my hand it didn't hurt but damn was it cool._

The little imp Jaken ran around dodging the shards of crystal i laughed watching i landed i was a little shocked that it was on my feet cool but weird for a clumsy gymnast such as my self.

"there are we done with the attacking each other" i said happily to the green toad thing. it just huffed "why are you here you stupid woman don't you know this is the domain of the western lord" i just blinked. "duh i came here with him remember" i said gesturing towards the almighty demon lord himself.

"Jaken i would appreciate it if you did not attack our guest especially one of noble birth" the very annoyed sesshomaru said. Jaken's mouth dropped as he looked at me and i stuck my tongue out and pointed to my forehead.

the imp huffed and looked at his lord "what royal family is she from my lord i have never seen that mark before" i could have throttled the little toad. "the northern lands" was all that was said i huffed and fallowed the lord into his palace.

"i will have a servant show you to the library i will be there shortly i have a few things to tend to" i nodded as he motioned a woman over to me. she was older had pointed ears and beautiful purple eyes the lines on her face where just thin black stripes almost looking like whiskers.

"Nano show Saorie to the library" the woman just nodded and starting walking i shrugged and fallowed. after a minute of the silence i couldn't take it "soooo Nano what kind of demon are you". "im a phoenix demon" i blinked and tilted my head i had honestly thought animals like dogs or cats where demons i didnt know such a thing as phoenix's existed.

"really thats awsome i have always liked them but i didnt know there would be demons of them thats cool" i said a bit excited to learn what i could about this era and all the diffrent kinds of demons and what not.

the women showed me inside a room that was huge and was floor to celing of book "here is the library miss". i sweat dropped "you dont say" i immediatly went to look at the shelves and pulled down scrolls and books my eyes scanning them to see if they are what i needed.

"i may be of help Miss i have cleaned this library from top to bottom and have even read a few myself" i smiled still looking at a book.

"oh that would be wonderful do they have anything on the northern kingdom here and the royal family" it was silent for a second and i looked up. the woman was digging threw a trunk in a corner i was curious but went back to looking in the book.

then i felt a tap on my shoulder i looked up as she handed me the books i smiled at her but i tilted my head as she stared at me wide eyed.

"what something on my face or something" she pointed to the mark on my forehead.

"oh that apperntly some woman who is my mother gave it to me she was in this soul gem thing its complicated all i know is that she was the northern lord after my father died and i have to find some light and yeah" i said casualy.

i opened the book and began reading i was not paying any attention to my surroundings i was reading turns out the northern lands where rulled by pheonix demons who controled powers over the elements. "well thats cool" i muttered to my self.

"if you are cold i can have Nano close the windows" i looked up at sesshomaru and smiled. my mouth opened to say something but just hung there as i realized how much of a idiot i was.

i twirled around and looked at nano "you said you are a pheonix demon". she smiled relizing i had finally caught on "yes i am my Lady".

i ran up to her "so you know about my family maybe even me".

she nodded and sat down on the little couch patting the spot next to me "yes i remember your parents and you".

"really oh this is a big help you might be able to answer some questions" Nano chuckled at me.

"i might be able to but you know the last time i saw you was over 300 years ago when you where just a small child" i tilted my head in confusion.

"how does that work" she smiled at me. "when your mother sealed your powers she must have made it to where you grew just like a human so the eastern lord didnt find you" i sighed and looked at my hands already my finger nails where getting claw like.

"i think i need to rest then will you teach me about who i am Nano" the older demon smiled and placed a hand on my cheek.

"of course my lady whenever you would like i am here to answer the questions as best as i can" i smiled and dragged sesshy out of the library.

"how much will i change" i asked after a second of silence. "from what i can tell by your mother not much maybe a few things from your father and the basic youkai traits" i nodded.

"did you know the northern family" he shook his head. "i was just a pup when the devastation of the north happened my parents where good friends with yours" i sighed.

we stopped in front of large double doors "this is your room i am down the hall come see me if you need anything". he turned and left i was to exhasted to look around i just fell on the comfiest thing i could find and fell asleep my mind swirling with everything i had learned today.

* * *

**ok since i cant describe anything as magnificant as a palace i want to base his palace after the weiyang palace...now also before you kill me i believe it is chinese buuuut im not sure i just looked up oriantal palaces on google and it popped up i love the look and if it is just give it more earth tone colors and tada we have a sesshy's palace :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**yay a update cuz i love you all and stuff...as always i dont own any of this except stuff that you have no idea what is unless i explain it then its mine all mine**

* * *

**_he turned and left i was to exhasted to look around i just fell on the comfiest thing i could find and fell asleep my mind swirling with everything i had learned today._**

The door to my room opened though I had no idea I was sound asleep. A little green imp thingy came up to my still dressed sleeping form and waited a second expecting me to feel his precense.

I just snored away dreaming of delicious desert and pokemon. He cleared his throat, no good, shook me by my shoulder, still nothing.

After about 20 minutes of trying to wake me up he got irritated and turned his magic staff at me taping it on the ground a woosh of flame shot out and effectively woke my up by burning my feet. I shot straight up and picked the little lizared up glaring at him.

"I don't care who you are whos house im in or what time it is you do that again I will kill you gut you slow cook you and feed you to your family got it" needless to say I was not very happy with the wake up call. He gulped at my expression I was never a mourning person and these damn people always wake up what seems to be before 7 am.

I stood up and winced at the slight pain from the burns on my feet. I limped over to the wardrobe and selected out a simple kimono that was a forest green with gold trim and pink sakura flowers decorating it.

I kicked the toad out with my better foot and stripped my clothes off and looked at the crazy piece of clothing and just sighed ready to give up on it that was until Nano came on smiling. "Greetings my lady im here to help you get ready for the day" I sweatdropped. How in the hell where people so happy in the mourning "thanks I just have to get this thing on".

She smiled and helped me get into the kimono after she finished tying the obi she pulled out a pair of green and gold slippers. Before I could sayanything she grabbed the foot that had gotten the jist of the burns. I yelped and pulled away tears starting to form she looked shocked. "let me see My Lady I can help" I nodded and showed her my feet the left one was only slightly burned so it was just annoying my right foot however was already starting to blister.

"how did this happen" I blinked relizing Sesshomaru was now in the room and looking at my burned feet I saw the toad he looked guilty and I knew if I gave him up Sesshy would have him killed.

Damn my niceness "I spilled some tea on my feet I guess it didn't heal like I thought" Nano looked at me she knew I was lieng. from the look of it so did the high and mighty demon lord but of course he had no proof of anything so he just snorted and walked out.

"your just like your mother always making sure no one would get hurt no matter what" I looked at Nano and smiled. "yeah well I may not like the cheeky bastered but that dosnt mean I want to see him get whatever punishment it would be for ehat he did" she smiled .

"I can heal your feet if you would like but since it was made from a demon staff I can only heal your left foot and make sure there is not infection in the right countering magical effects was never my strong point" I smiled at her and nodded.

"that would be wonderful thank you Nano" she cupped my left foot in her hands and a soothing feeling washed over it I felt the burn decrease and the pain subside. She gingerly cupped my right foot and I felt the same soothing just not as deep but it did subdue the pain tell it was just a dull throb.

She reached in a drawer and pulled out some bandages and wrapped my foot up securely she placed a slipper on my left. "there you go already to face the day speaking of which the Lord of this castle he has company and it is some one I know you will want to meet" her tone made me suspicious.

I stood up off the bed and fallowed her to the large dining hall which my eyes popped wide as I saw the amazing amount of food that was just sitting there allsorts of nummy breakfast items just waiting for me to eat them.

"oh good you are here Saorie" I pouted from being pulled away from my drool fest over the food and looked over at sesshy. Next to him was a pretty good looking guy he was wellbuilt could tell that by his form fitting chest armor his shoulder pads and rest of his outfit was made out of a brown fur his black hair was up in a high pony tail his blue eyes instantly narrowed in on me and if the rest of his apprence didn't scream it his ears made it obvious this was a demon.

"yo" was all I said before sitting down that when I noticed my hair was longer then yesterday but it could have been my imagination.

"this is Koga lord of the eastern land" Sessy said introducing his guest I choked on air. Seriously we learned it was the eastern land that had attacked my people and he brought there lord here oh this should be good. "now I see nano ment by I would be interested in meeting him so tell me did you have anything to do with the distruction of my people or was that some one before you" I asked resting my chin on my hands.

Koga was shocked I was so blunt I could tell by his facial expression but he softened and a look of guilt replaced it. "I did not that was my sire he has stepped down and I know he did not take pride in what happened to your people especially there mother from what I could tell he was very fond of her" I shrugged and placed some food on my plate.

"allright so long as you where not involved directly I don't hate you" he looked up at me shocked. "you do not hold a grudge on me for what my sire did" I shook my head.

"Nah it wasn't you and besides its not like you could have done anything you where just a child right" koga nodded at my words still surprised. "well then there ya go" I said biting into one of the muffins that I grabbed I nearly went into a coma it was so good, then again I hadn't eaten since um lunch yesterday.

"I came here for a reason though my father he kept journals of the time during the war and they hold some key information I know you are looking for" I shoved another small muffin in my mouth and held out my hand for the journals.

Koga blinked but smiled and handed three large leather bound journals to me. "you remind me of some one" I blinked for a second then rember kags saying something about a koga one time. "it wouldn't happen to be my oh so wonderful adoptive cousin Kagome Higarashi would it" he seemed shocked.

"I know we look nothing alike yadda yadda I was adopted in her time just recently fell down the well you know normal stuff" I shrugged and opened the journals starting to read.

I heard a chuckle but after that I drowned them out focusing on the task at hand I leafed threw the journals one by one the first one was mainly about battle strategies and such it was the same until about half way threw then it got intresting.

" _It has been 6 mothes into this battle and the Opposing worriers are strong I don't know how long I can keep this war up I may have to admit defeat he will not like this._ I kept reading until another caught my eye _I finally met the man who funded this entire operation he said he was from the southern territories but I knew he wasn't panther but I have yet to find out what he was though if he is giving us enough rescores so we can expand our territory I do not care. It is strange one question has plagued my mind why does he only want this jewel that he claims is the 'light of the north' when the entire place would be worth more then one shiney jewel."_

I nearly dropped the journal well I figured out what the light of my people was a jewel but who was this guy that wanted it and did he have it now. I kept skimming threw the pages some more the next one that interested me was with my parents.

" _The Lord and Lady of the northern lands came by our camp the Lady was breath taking her golden hair and blue eyes made her look like she was from another world her belly swollen from carring a pup that from what I could tell was about to be born, the Lord was a silent man but he radiated confidence and strength his hair was short and a silver color his pale blue eyes was as other wordly as his mates and even though we where attacking they still tried to make us feel welcomed in there lands. Though that changed once they saw the man Nigini appenerntly Nigini was a close friend of the Lords before he saught to take control over the power of this light, when Nigini demanded that he have the light and was refused he pulled out his sword and slew the Lord right there before anyone even the now dead lord could even move. The Lady of the northern lands screams will haunt me till the day I pass on and maybe even longer."_

I felt tears spilling as I read that I knew he had died I never knew I whould be reading how I still didn't even know my fathers name no one had told me that and it was not mentioned in the journals. I wipped away the tears on my sleeve and continued on but now in the third journal.

"_We raided the northern capital today I did not want to but knowing what Nigini was capable of I did not dare his anger. The battle was short since they did expect us I was captured and taken before the Lady 'you are the lord of the Eastern land Toshiro am I correct' all I could do was nod the woman was no longer swollen at the belly and in her arms was a small pup newborn the baby girl had dazzling blue eyes the same color as her father the tuft of hair was blonde just like her mothers she was smiling at me and cooing happily I suddenly felt guilty I could not stop the slaying of this baby girls father and now she may never know his love. ' I am Hanna Lady of these lands this is saorie my child' I nodded watching as the woman moved to a statue of a phoenix in its beak was a blue stone no bigger then a orange and the color of the sky 'this is the Light o my people it has been protected by the leaders of our kind since the gods gave it to us' I stared at the jewel in awe a gift from the gods that is why the nigini wanted it'I have captured you for so I may ask two things of you the first if anything where to happen to me would you please watch over my daughter' I was shocked at this request but only nodded knowing the woman must have thought long and hard on this matter 'thank you the second I wish for you to stay on nigini's side until the last battle at that time I will ask that you turn your forces against him and help me defend my people' I nodded again but then a thought popped into my mind 'my lady if this gift is from the gods it would be protected by a barrier to keep all thouse by the royal line from touching it correct' she nodded her free hand rubbing the smooth surface of the jewel. 'yes that is true but there is a weapon out there, a sword that can break down barriers it belongs to a dog demon inu no Taisho but I have recived word that it was stolen from him by some one who fits Nigini's discription with that he would be able to take the jewel and use it before the barrier could heal' I stood up and told her I would help I swore on my life I would help her with that I was let go and sent on my way."_

I was shocked this journal had more info on the northern lands then anything in sesshomarus library I quickly skipped to the last page wanting to see what had happened to the jewel my mother and me from some one elses point of view.

" _The final battle was the hardest I had faced yet the part that rings vividly in my mind still was that I heard the Lady of the northern lands paind screams again only this time it was because the one attacked was her when I whipped around to look Nigini had the orb in his hand and the Lady had a small rust beat up sword in her chest. I ran to them and attacked nigini it caught him so much of guard he dropped the Light of the north the Lady hanna caught it and pulled the rusty sword out of her chest it instantly transformed into a bigger better blade 'how are you able to use Tetsiagas full power' nigini Hissed at the bleeding woman. 'simple I have people I wish to protect' with that she sent out a blast that knocked both my self and nigini out of the palace when I awoke I was told that nigini escaped back south and that the Lady and her daughter was missing so was the jewel I had the feeling nigini took it but I did not know. Instantly we went to search for the Lady and her daughter but by the time we had found Hanna she had passed I wanted to burry her next to her mate but the northern lands where covered in ice so thick you could not get 5 feet fast the border so I took her home to the east and there she was buried a marker for her mate placed up I did not make one for the girl Saorie because I had a feeling she was still alive._"

I looked up at sesshomaru and koga tears once again spilling down my cheeks as I read how my parents had died. "a man named Nigini has the Light but he cant use it there is a barrier and only the sword of the earth Tetsiaga can get threw it" Nano Sesshy and koga all tensed up and I wipped my tears feeling as though I was left out of something.

"ok so obviously im missing something so lets start with sesshy and work our way to other things" I said pointing at the demon lord. "my father Inu no Taisho was the one who had the sword o the earth upon his death he left it to inuyasha who still has it with him always" I blinked rembering the sword at the lords half-brothers hip .

I had been so close to the thing that killed my mother and had no idea. "koga your turn" I said trying to get off the point of the sword quickly. "I there is a barrier how will we get threw it" I smiled happily. "well thankfully we wont need that sword the barrier repels all except the blood line of the nobels of my people" koga nodded and I looked at nona.

"I have a feeling this is about Nigini" she nodded and sat in the seat I pulled out for her.

"nigini was some one who grew up with your father they had been the best of friends back then there where two royal houses the gold and silver Nigini was not of these houses but a noble as well he fell in love with the hier to the gold house Hanna though he did not relize she and your father where in love until the day there engagement was announced, enraged Nigini swore he would take everything from your father much like he felt your father had done to him" she finished sighing as sadness filled her voice.

"so I will be the product of his fixation next" Nano nodded and I closed my eyes in thought. I could hear sesshy and Koga discussing how I should stay hidden and all this other stuff. Suddenly it hit me we would not get anywhere close to the light of my people unless he came out of hiding and did something stupid "im not going to hide".

They fell quiet and looked at me "infact im going to do the exact opposite we are going to hold a party". This time the look they gave me I might as well have had three heads and 42 eyes.

"I really don't think that's a good idea Saorie" koga said I smiled at him. "oh yes it is another thing I need you to go to your father and bring him here he is the only one who has seen Nigini fight and been that close to him since my father" Koge only nodded. Much like kagome I didn't back down when my mind was made up and no one can stop me when im working on a plan.

"when would you like to have this ball" Sesshy asked still not at all happy with what I have come up with. "after kagome has her child that gives me time to train and I can be there for my cousin" he nodded then looked at Nano.

"I will teach her my lord" with that we all had our parts to play so we started on it Koga left to go get his father Sesshy started setting a party up and I went to change into a outfit that was easy to fight in. what I found was a silver colored silk short kimono with black stretch pants that could only be classified as basic yoga pants.

I pulled up my long hair and looked in the mirror. I gasped not because of the outfit but my ears where pointed much like kogas and sesshys and my hair while still blonde was becoming lighter almost a silery gold. I shook it off and made my way out to the training fields.

Nano was still in her dark blue kimono but she was sitting on a bench I stood in front of her. "the first thing you must know is that your two families controlled part of the elements your father water ice lightning and air you mother fire earth spirit and blood" I tilted my head. I heard of the basic elements but I had no idea ice lightning and blood where elements.

"I being a silver phoenix clan have control over ice and water you will have to learn the rest in time and on your own" I nodded. "now we must help you achieve balance you are to meditate until I say stop we will do this every day for three days by the end of the third day if you have not reached the ancient harmony you will have proven you have no powers" obviously this was how everyone in our clan had trained.

I got this idea since I know she had seen that I had powers I just didn't know how to use them or control them or anything. I sat cross legged for hours meditating like crazy wanting to reach this so called ancient Harmony.

It went on like this for two more days at dawn I would get up and meditate tell night but in the afternoon of the third day something was different. I heard my name being called so I opened my eyes only I wasn't in the palace gardans anymore.

Where I was I didn't know it was pitch black the only light I noticed was coming from me I was actually glowing. After I discovered this a ray of light shot out of me and a girl with long hair that flowed in a non existant wind appeared out of the light.

"Saorie" she said her voice was mixed with many others but I could tell which was hers. "Saorie child I am Kana the first of our kind, you are special my child you are a type of Pheonix no one has seen for a very long time" I was stunned into silence.

She just smiled "you have had turmoil in your heart about all of this since you first came to the time of your birth but now the cloud is cleared and you have reached ultimate harmony" she started to fade away. "wait how will I learn what I need to if Nano and I are the only ones" she smiled softly her. "I shall appear to you to help you do not worry you are not alone" with that the light shot back inside of me and I came crashing back into my body.

* * *

**yay all done...i really need to work in word more often that was awsome...ok it was eather word or lack of sleep buuut to make myself feel better im going to say word XD read and review please i like knowing people care**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOOOOOOO people reviewed and i love to know people actually like my story makes me all fuzy warms and stuffs...as always i dont own any of this except stuff that you have no idea what is unless i explain it then its mine all mine**

* * *

**_ "I shall appear to you to help you do not worry you are not alone" with that the light shot back inside of me and I came crashing back into my body._**

I realized I had fallen unconscious when I woke up to four people standing over me in my red and gold room. Three I recognized 1 I did not, this man was older he had grey streaking in his hair but one thing I did notice he looked almost identical to koga.

Blue eyes good looking you know koga just with grey and looked a little wiser. "Ow my fucking head damn I felt like someone dropped me off a building" I said sitting up rubbing my aching head.

"Blame that on my son he did drop you as he was going up the stairs" the older wolf demon said pointing at koga. I glared at the younger wolf demon if looks could kill he would be dead. "Hey I didn't mean to she started flailing about I couldn't hold on" I sighed and rubbed my head.

"I take it you reached the harmony "I looked over at Nano and nodded. "Kana met me there she told me I reached it" this seemed to surprise Nano.

"What I thought that was normal" the older phoenix demon shook her head. "no its not you are supposed to have met the last one of your kind so for me it was my grandmother a silver phoenix I was sure it would have been your father with your change but now I can see why it was her" I blinked.

"change what change" she held up a mirror and I gasped my hair which was once golden blonde was now a shimmery silver but when it did shimmer it seemed the colors of the rainbow was in my hair. My eyes were still the same but the mark on my forehead was now a deep blue my ears where just as pointed as Sesshys and koga's.

"Damn I look hot" everyone else in the room sweat dropped and I just gigged. "How long was I out for" Nano looked at sesshy and he cleared his throat. "About 3 days" I shot up instantly "three freaking days you're shitting me".

He shook his head deciding not to ask too much about what I meant but he did hold up a small piece of paper. "This came for you not 5 minutes before you awoke" I snatched it grumbling about idiots letting me sleep so long.

When I read the writing I became panicked "I need to get to Kags now she is in labor oh kami some one gets me there now".

Sesshomaru stepped forward and before I knew it light surrounded us I forgot to breathe that time though. As soon as the light died down I fell to my knees winded. "Forgot to warn you" was all the dog demon said I shot him a look that said 'ya think'.

Before I could say anything though I felt a familiar pain on my arm I looked over and sure enough Chompy was attached. "Damn dog" I muttered earning a glance from the demon lord personally I wasn't sure who it was meant for so I decided upon both.

When I finally got the pup off of my arm I took off to kagome's hut thingy and ran in. "Kags I'm here" I effectively dodged the giant pot being thrown at my head. "Your late get your ass over here" I inched closer preparing to dodge anything being thrown at me.

The grip she placed on my arm though I would have much rather has had Chompy chewing on my ankle and as if I called the accursed pup there was Chompy on my ankle.

"Your kidding right my cousin is breaking my arm and my dog is eating my ankle whets next" that's when I saw the death glare from kagome's "oh that". Suddenly kagome's let out a scream that could have made my ears bleed.

"Push Kagome ye need to push" that's when I noticed Kaede in Kags neither reagon waiting for the baby. I almost wanted to give the woman a catcher's mitt. That started a very loud very painful 50minute process until finally kagome fell back tired and I heard a baby crying. I looked over at Kaede to see the small bundle in her arms "it be a girl".

Kagome smiled tiredly "her name is Kiko" with that inuyasha burst in the hut and stood there watching as Kaede cut the umbilical cord and handed the child to kagome's before cleaning up the mess that was there. I moved and let my cousins mate sit where I was.

I walked out and started shaking my leg like crazy to get the crazy pup off my ankle. That's when I noticed Nano, koga, koga's father and Sesshomaru watching amused. "Oh shut up this damn thing isn't biting you so don't laugh tell you feel my pain" I said pulling the wolf pup off finally.

"Hmm a rare find there Saorie a Hokkaido wolf has not been seen around here in some time" I blinked and looked to the now cute bundle of fluff in my arms. "It is said they only bite those that they are close to and revere as there alpha" koga finished for his father.

I got an evil grin and set my new found friend on the ground "sick koga Chompy". In a blur the little pup chased after the younger wolf demon I smiled triumphantly. "We have not had the chance to properly be introduced I am" I cut Koga's father off. "Your Toshiro I know who you are I read your journals" he looked at me shocked we all ignored koga's cries for help.

"So you know the wrong I have done to your kind" he bowed his head in guilt. "no what I got out of it was you were doing it for your people to save them from a tyrant you ended up doing the right thing in the end am I right you helped my mother" he nodded.

"Yes my forces turned on Nigini but it was not enough I could not save the Jewel of light or your mother" I smiled to him which seemed to catch him off guard.

"You tried and that's what counts at least I have a feeling that's what my mother and father would say" he returned the smile and I whistled for Chompy. The fluff ball came running back to me her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"Saorie Kagome wants to see you" I turned around to face Inuyasha who just now took in my appearance. "So you are demon" I just nodded and went inside the hut to see my cousin her reaction was much less subtle. "What the hell happened to your hair" she yelled out pointing at me. I just laughed "I was here the entire time you where having Kiko and you just now notice".

She huffed and patted the area next to her and I just sat down next to her. "Well whatever I want you to meet her properly" she handed me the squirmy bundle. I took the newborn and smiled Kiko had kagome's chocolate colored eyes and inuyashas white hair.

The baby stopped squirming and smiled up at me cooing happily. "Aww she likes me" kagome's snorted "she likes your hair". I pouted at my favorite cousin "your mean" this earned me a giggle from Kags. My tired cousin laid her head in my lap just like when we were kids I smiled and stroked her hair with the hand that was not holding her baby.

Soon both fell asleep and Chompy curled up next to Kags head and started snoring. I sighed effectively pinned until Inuyasha came in and relived me of pillow duty. I carried the sleeping wolf with me out to where Sesshomaru and gang where.

"we should have the ball in three days it gives me time to send a announcement and kagome's time to rest since her and my brother will show up" I nodded to Sesshomaru. "That's fine I want to train a bit with Nano before I am surrounded by strangers" the older woman nodded.

"I can send Nigini the invitation since I know where he resides are you sure this is what you want to do Saorie" I smiled at his concern. "yes I am it's the only way to see the enemies face and size up how much I will need to learn before facing him" a he did was nod I knew he was still concerned.

"Do not worry I will have all of you there plus my cousin is a pretty bad ass Miko so I will be just fine" this did not ease their worry. "We should go so you can train and prepare" I looked at kagome's hut with a sad look.

"She is going to murder me when I see her because I didn't say good bye" Koga chuckled. "Don't worry she is understanding" I smiled and jumped on sesshy back slapping him on his ass. "Hi ho silver away" I yelled out seriously pointing in the distance.

This got me an awkward silence "it's a different time thing you wouldn't understand". With a sigh from sesshy I took a deep breath and we all disappeared into the light arriving back at the western palace.

"Well time to train lets go Nano" I said pulling the woman with me out to the gardens Chompy yipping at my heals. The next three days went by in combat training with Nano sesshy when he could spare the time and of course how to be a proper lady (that one I failed big time in thought I could fake it pretty well).

Finally the day had arrived of the ball and I was woken up before the sun even rose. Of course Nano got creative by dumping ice cold water on my head which made me bolt up real quick. I grumbled the entire time that I was bathed, dried off and made pretty. By the time those where done the sun was up and it had to be at least 9 am maybe.

"Why did you wake me up so early Nano" I whined out as she walked back in my room a package in hand. "Because the balls starts this afternoon and I have to make sure you know what you're doing" I groaned. She just ignored me and unwrapped the papers from around some silver fabric.

"What's that" I asked peaking over her shoulder. She smiled "my family had another role then just a royal's watcher you know". I shook my head "I just thought you where my pimp and I was your bitch" that comment might as well have been told to a brick wall.

"we where the clothes makers for them as well I decided I would make a replica of the dress your mother wore the day of the day she and your father rose to power" I blinked as she pulled out the top layer of what was a beautiful kimono.

The main color was silver but there was a gold trim and on the back was a gold phoenix with silver and gold tail feathers. The other layers would alternate between silver and gold.

"Its amazing" I breathed out touching the silk kimono Nano puffed like a bird with pride which made me giggle. "All right now strip out of that and we shall get you dressed" I did as she commanded and got down to my underwear which I kept I was not wearing wrapping no way in hell.

It took a good hour or so to properly put on the crazy outfit but I didn't complain it was something I had that tied me to my parents even if it was a replica. "The original had precious stones that can only be found in the caves of the north when you set us free I shall make you one that outshines this one" I smiled as I heard Nano's dreamy voice.

I just hopped I could be this savior she has me pegged for. Before I could doubt myself any more Jakin opened the door just as Nano finished tying the Obi. "It is time for the Lady to make her appearance" I nodded and walked out fallowing the imp.

As we got to the doors to the main ballroom I could hear the chatter of a lot of people. Maybe it's not too late to run away. I felt a surge of confidence from within me and I had a feeling it was Kana. I stood up as straight as I could when the doors opened wide the room went into a defining silence as I walked in I gulped silently as I made my way to the front of the room with Sesshy.

"Lords and Ladies I would like to introduce you to Saorie the Heir to the northern throne" there where whispers and then bows but one man caught my eye he didn't bow but I could not make his features since he was in the shadows.

Finally after a few seconds the music started up again it was soft but you could still slightly hear it and I was whisked around the room meeting Demon lord and nobles along with Human lords and Nobles. Finally though I found my cousin and smiled happily as she showed me Kiko.

"Well don't you look like a Lady" she teased. I sighed "not without a lot of trying I'm not enjoying all this attention". Kagome giggled at me. A passing noble panther Demon sneered at this and she decided to open her big mouth "who allowed filth to attended this ball I thought this was for nobles only not trash".

I could hear something in my snap as I whirled around a dark aura surrounded my hands. "this ball was for me to show the world my kind is not dead and has hope for returning to the greatness it once was" the darkness turned into a black flame that incased my hands.

The stupid demoness didn't notice this as she continued to keep her mouth open. "that still does not explain what those things are doing here the human woman I get if she was a servant but the babe of a hanyu and the sire I still do not see what the Charity is for" this time my power fared enough to where not only her but every person in the room turned to look at me.

My hair was whipping around me in a non-existent wind "you would not understand kindness and compassion if it bit you on your spoiled ass this humans family raised me without a care in the world of what they might get back I'm not sure I could say the same for many of the nobles here if my family being here is a bother to you then leave there is not enough room in all of Japan to house your ego".

With that a bit of the black flame whipped out and basically bitch slapped her in the face. _"Saorie calm yourself this lowly demon is not worth you effort"_ I heard Kana in my head I blinked realizing what was happening. As I took steadying breaths and my powers died down I realized that everyone was still staring at me.

I quickly high tailed it out of that room down a couple hallways and to a balcony with a view of the gardens. "man I blew it big time" I said to myself as I slumped on a bench and closed my eyes soaking up the moonlight.

"So this is the heir to the northern throne" my eyes snapped open and I looked over to the man who had joined me without my knowing. He was as tall as sesshy but his hair was black and his eyes a deep blue he was well built and wore a very expensive looking Hakuma it was black with silver trim.

"I'm going out on a limb and guessing you are Nigini" I said in a bored tone to hide the fact I was scared as shit. He seemed slightly surprised but a evil smile spread on his lips. "So that mutt Tashiro told you about me" I shrugged and closed my eyes again.

I was not letting this bastered know I was scared. "You look just like your father but with your mothers spirit and from what I saw your fathers temper that is a deadly combination" I opened my right eye and looked over as he joined me on the bench.

"So you showed up as expected you must have wanted to see the child that could have been yours" I smirked as I noticed his smile falter. Though it came right back "no I came to see if you where worth pursuing and it seems I was right".

I stood up "I'm sorry but I'm not one for being pursued besides who would want a coward and a thief". I was spun around fast enough to give me whiplash. "What did you call me" he snapped out I smirked.

"I said you're a cowered and a thief or did you forget inu no taisho's sword" suddenly I felt a hand grip my throat tightening. "You should not dismiss me little princess" my throat burned and my eyes danced with lights from lack of oxygen.

Sent out as much power as I could muster to try to get help from someone anyone that could help because if I didn't get it soon I had a feeling I would not last long.

* * *

**yay all done...and to all my lovely viewer thank you for reading and for thouse who review *does the avatar foamy mouth guy move* yup thats all for you along with *tosses out glitter cookies* :D review review review :D :D :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**WOOOOOOO people reviewed and i love to know people actually like my story makes me all fuzy warms and stuffs...as always i dont own any of this except stuff that you have no idea what is unless i explain it then its mine all mine**

* * *

**_Sent out as much power as I could muster to try to get help from someone anyone that could help because if I didn't get it soon I had a feeling I would not last long._**

-Sesshys Pov—

I was busy entertaining that silly Nobel's of this country. After the incident between the ranking panther demoness and Saorie I had some cleaning up to do. Now I was just mingling with people I did not want to. Inuyasha's and his mate the Miko made their way to me there newborn in their arms.

This was my first time meeting my niece I was not sure how to act around the pup. "Sesshomaru please we want you to meet Kiko" the raven haired Miko said it was shaking that even by blood relations this well mannered woman was raised in the same family as Saorie.

I looked down at the baby girl her brown eyes staring up at me she had a large smile on her face. She had the same color hair as Inuyasha's but it was still too early to tell if she would be human demon or hanyu.

"She is a fine pup" was all I said not sure how to express my feelings about the rather cute little child. My words made the Miko smile and inuyashas just nodded.

"do you have any idea where Saorie went I have been wanting to thank her when she stood up for us no one has decided to talk bad about us at least within ear shot" I shook my head.

"No I have been wondering that she may have gone to the Balcony over the garden she likes it there" I ignored the miko's curious gaze. Suddenly there was a surge of power I knew that power it was Saorie I taught her to only do that if she was in trouble.

I turned and quickly darted out of the room and to the balcony Toshiro and koga in tow. I stopped as I saw Saorie held by her neck her feet where not on the floor.

-Saorie's pov—

It felt like forever but I knew my friends had come because his grip tightened more and I let out a whimper. I mean damn that hurt "so she does have little friends how cute" I heard Nigini say.

I opened my eyes enough to see sesshy he looked beyond pissed his eyes started bleeding red. I took the moment of distraction to rear my foot back and with all the force I could must I contacted with his family jewels.

He dropped me and I landed like a sack of potatoes hitting my head on the railing as I did, I quickly scrambled over to Sesshy.

He put an arm around my protectively "I think it is time you leave" he said coldly. Nigini was still trying to regain his breath from me kicking his nuts to his throat. He smiled though "I will leave for now but I will be back and when I am I will be taking the Lady Saorie with me".

Koga went to go attack but Nigini jumped off the balcony there was a flash of light and a giant silver phoenix flew off. I let out a shaky breath but winced as it hurt.

Sesshy stiffened and looked at me and I blinked "what" I winced again the pressure on my throat made my voice come out scratchy and just not pleasant sounding. He reached back and drew his fingers on my neck it made me shiver not going to lie here.

When he brought his hand in front of my face I saw blood my blood my eyes went wide. I instantly brought a hand to the back of my head and felt around for the cut.

When I found it however it was less of a cut and more of a freaking hole in my head "oh my god what the hell I'm going to die". Ok so I was over reacting but still I was just chocked now I'm bleeding from a giant freaking gash in my head I'm allowed to.

There was a soft chuckle from Tashiro "you are not dying silly girl" he moved close to me and moved my hair gingerly. I bit my lip and winced gripping Sesshys Hakuma his arm tightened around me.

"Well it's a pretty good size and it looks nasty but you're not going to die anytime soon" Toshiro smiled and moved my hair back. "It just needs to be cleaned up and bandaged" Kagome handed Kiko to Inuyasha's and walked to me.

"Come on I will get you fixed up" she put her hand on my shoulder then looked at sesshy. "I need my cousin so I can take care of her" I looked up at this and saw the possessive look he was giving kagome's. "Ok Kags lets go" I said pushing away from Sesshomaru he let go and his look went stone cold.

I smiled to him then fallowed kagome's to my room where she forced me to sit on a stool. She started gently putting my hair up in a bun leaving the bit underneath the gash down I noticed in the mirror her hand was glowing pink.

"I have to touch it but I can stop any infection from setting in and stop the bleeding" I nodded slightly and sat still. I winced as her hand softly touched the gash but soon there was a soothing feeling. "So what's going on between you and Sesshomaru" I blinked shocked by the question.

"Nothing why" she moved her hand away and started to bandage it up. "He just seems pretty protective over you Inuyasha's is like that with me" I blinked taking in what she said. I blushed and shook my head "no we just met so it's not really possible for him to like me or anything and I'm not going to lie he is good looking and can be sweet and stuff but I mean…you know never mind".

I sighed as she finished bandaging up my head "well that's done let's get you in a new kimono". I groaned "I have to go back to that crappy party" she laughed at me as she moved to the wardrobe.

"Yes you have to go back to the crappy party I mean it is for you after all" I glared at my cousin. She pulled out a kimono that I had been meaning to wear because I gotta admit it's cute.

It was a pale blue at the top and on the bottom it was a deep purple in between the two colors there was a line of pale pink sakura blossoms and petals looked like they were floating around the kimono.

As I put it on I realized there was a slit that went to my mid thigh and the top sat down below my actual shoulders. The obi was a deep red and had soft yellow flowers on it a red silk cord was tied around the obi.

After I got dressed Kagome sat me down and started doing my hair she picked some flowers Rin had brought in. she intertwined them in my hair she pulled out a large blue ribbon and wrapped it around the bandages she pinned a large blue rose to it.

"There all done let's go" she smiled and drug me back to the ball room. Suddenly I was bombarded by a bunch of the nobles who asked if I was all right and what had happened.

Also they said I looked lovely and where surprised to know Kags did it. I sighed and just went along with the rest of the party. I avoided Sesshy like he had the plague at the end of it people went to their rooms and I went to mine I looked out the window staring at the moon.

I had a feeling today is just the beginning of something large and extremely stressful.

* * *

**yay all done...and Caloola your the person who has commented the most yay it makes me happy that you have stuck by it lol and to the others who have read it from start to now and until its done thank you all *throws snickerdoodles" i was out of glitter cookies i have to get more glitter :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**WOOOOOOO people reviewed and i love to know people actually like my story makes me all fuzy warms and stuffs, oh and also this chappy and the next are basically fillers so that way i can develop sesshy and Saories relationship dont worry it gets better...as always i dont own any of this except stuff that you have no idea what is unless i explain it then its mine all mine**

* * *

**_I avoided Sesshy like he had the plague at the end of it people went to their rooms and I went to mine I looked out the window staring at the moon._**

**_ I had a feeling today is just the beginning of something large and extremely stressful._**

The next day started a more intense type of training they were treating me like the demon I am not the human I was. Surprisingly I caught on to a lot of stuff but the weapons I just wasn't good with Sesshy said I just needed practice. So for 3 weeks I practiced and practiced and practiced, yeah I still don't like feudal weapon.

Even though I was slow with the weapons hand to hand combat I was good with. Especially since I was a gymnast before all this. Finally after one of the training sessions I sat back sesshy sat next to me I tensed Kags words still wrung in my ears. "Saorie do you have any idea what weapon you are good with" he asked I blinked confused.

"Well I was always pretty good with guns but even if you had them here I wouldn't be good with those" I thought for a second. "You know I may not be advancing as much because I am a little home sick" he looked at me and I just smiled.

"Would you like to see where I grew up at Sesshy" he just nodded and I stood up. I dusted my training outfit off "we will leave tomorrow so you can rest before you go change would you care to join me for a walk". I nodded not wanting to be rude, we exited the palace and went to the garden. I loved it out here there where so many types of flowers in all sorts of colors I kneeled down by some Aster 'Ashivi' and smiled touching there petals softly.

"Saorie has this Sesshomaru displeased you" I found he only ever used third person form of speech if he was upset or angry. "No why would you think that" I asked standing up to face him even though his face showed a cool calm demeanor his eyes showed almost hurt. "you have been avoiding this Sesshomaru but when we have to be together you seem so relaxed until you realize it and you tense up or run away" I blinked I didn't realize he noticed I did that.

"no I am not upset with you it's just something Kagome said at the ball it made me think and well its always bad when I do that" I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "What did she say" I sighed debating on if I should tell him or not. "well you see she thinks your acting towards me as inuyashas acts towards her like a mate or something like that" I blushed and went back to the suddenly very interesting flower.

"I am doing just what she said" I blinked and looked over to him. "What do you mean" he pulled me up staring directly at me. "you are the one I want for my mate as I'm sure you have learned about everyone has one true mate humans don't have the ability to find there mate like we do" I nodded blushing. "You are my one true mate as I am yours" I blinked I knew I had feelings for him and that I never wanted to be far from him.

"So what your saying is that we were destined for each other sort of thing" he nodded still holding me close. "Yes" was all he said I played with a pattern on my kimono. "well I'm not going to deny the attraction is there but before we continue going along this path or anything I say you meet my family first" he blinked but only nodded. God grandpa Higarashi was going to kill me and feed me to the crows when he finds out I also like a demon.

We walked in the palace for dinner which was a silence then he walked me to my room again in silence wow awkward. I turned to face him smiling "thank you for going with me tomorrow I think you will like Tokyo". He smiled just a teeny tiny tad bit "of course I would love to meet your family and get there opinion on our courting".

I could have died from the time we get there tell the time come back was going to be interesting I knew that. "Yeah I can't wait for that conversation well I will see you bright and early k" I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. I then turned and entered my room leaving a very surprised Sesshy standing there. The next morning I was woken up by freezing ass water hitting me face "damn it Nano I wish you would quit that". She just smirked "I wouldn't have to if you would wake up easier".

I pouted and got up surprisingly only slightly tripping. I got dressed in one of my training Kimono's since well showing up at my families shrine all changed into a demon in regal gear probably not a smart idea. I walked out to meet Sesshy who was at the gates Rin was there she was holding Chompy I was wondering where that fluff ball went to.

"You ready to go" I nodded to sesshy then turned to Rin. "Behave and ill bring you back something special" her eyes lit up as she nodded like crazy. Sesshy picked me up bridal style and this time I remembered to breathe. We were right outside Kags hut and I smiled as I heard her talking all baby like to Kiko. I burst in and did a very over dramatic face for the cuteness.

"Aww sooo cute" Kags hit me on the head with probably a spoon and Kiko laughed. "ouch hey you're supposed to be on my side Kiko" Kags snorted and bowed her head slightly to sesshy as he came in. "so what brings you both here" I blinked realizing Inu was here.

"oh we where planning on going through the well and I wanted to know if you wanted to come" yes because I know Kags hadn't seen her parents in a while, but also when sesshy says something about the courting I'm going to need back up. "You think the well is working" I blinked and looked at Kags she seemed shocked.

"Well yeah that's how I got here and once I went there and a blue lily like those in your garden at home was on the mouth of the well" she looked at inuyashas who nodded. "All right let me get Kiko ready and we will meet you outside" I smiled and grabbed Sesshys wrist and pulled him outside. "So mind if I ask why invited them along" I laughed nervously deciding not tell tell him about my back up strategy.

"The last time Kags came through the well it shut that was a little over a year ago, I know she doesn't say it but she misses her mom and wants them to meet her child" he just nodded and I sighed thankful he bought that. "That and I'm sure you think she will help when I say we are courting" my mouth hit the ground damn he was good. He smirked and closed my mouth I heard a clack as my teeth hit each other.

"All right lets go" I twirled around and smiled at kagome, she had Kiko in a small bundle in her arms inuyasha behind her. "All right off to see the wonderful wizard of oz" I said happily they fallowed me and I heard Kags trying to explain what the hell I just said. The walk was only about 20 minutes long and we finally broke through the woods to the clearing. "All right Kags Inu I think you should go first just in case gramps comes I kinda don't look like my normal self" she nodded handing Kiko to Inu and getting on his back." If we make it through ill put a blue lily if not well then see you in a minute" I sighed my cousin the optimist. Inuyashas jumped down the well and I could see a blue light I smiled they made it "so where does lead to".

I turned and smiled cheekily to him "Kagome's home" was all I said as I saw a lily appear. "All right lets go just do as inu did" I jumped in his arms and he jumped down the well at first I thought it wouldn't work but suddenly the blue light appeared. Sesshy looked around stunned but as soon as it appeared it disappeared. "You guys both made it great come on out" sesshy jumped up and landed gracefully on the lip of the well.

"Right well let's get out of here it's kinda crowded and I'm afraid Buyo is hiding somewhere" kagome sighed as she made her way up the stairs and to the door. "How many times do I have to tell you Buyo had nothing to do with knocking you in that well" I made a face behind her back.

"I think he was involved" I pouted and sesshy chuckled softly as he sat me down and we walked out. "oh my gods Kagome" I looked up seeing my aunt Kioko was staring at us as we all piled out of the well house. "Father, father its Kagome and Saorie" I was surprised that she recognized me just then our grandfather came tearing out of the house.

For an old man he sure did move fast "be gone demons" and before I knew it Inu Sesshy and I had what my grandfather called sutras on our fore head. "Well apparently aunty recognized me but not even my own grandfather" I growled out annoyed. I ripped the sutra off and using lighting I caught it on fire I did the same with Inu and Sesshys.

"I know you all mean well it's a habit" my grandfather said as he chucked nervously. "Saorie dear we missed you it took us a while to realize what happened but we found your slippers at the edge of the well so we figured" I smiled and welcomed the embrace from her. "Oh so tell me who this handsome man is next to you" she said giggling as she motioned at sesshy.

Whose look was priceless he was in for a culture shock later when I showed him around the city. "This is Sesshomaru he is a demon lord and Inuyasha's half brother" my aunt's smile grew wider as she was beaming so much it was like a car light in your face.

"Oh that's perfect you and Kagome where always more like sisters and now you can be" my jaw hit the ground for the second time in one day and sesshy gave me a smirk. I just wanted to punch it right off "feh my brother is to pig headed to settle down don't hold your breath Kioko". I blushed and rubbed the back of my head nervously "actually". This caught their attention and inuyashas looked shocked then he put his finger in my face "you mean you broke through the ice fortress". I moved his finger away with my hand "first it's rude to point second he is not an ice fortress".

Kagome and her mom started gushing about it while inuyasha and my grandfather fumed. "All right my crazy family we are not officially mated just courting and he just wanted to see my families reaction to the news" my grandfather stepped forward. "Absolutely not" and then my aunt Kioko pushed him in the ground with her foot. Yup that's where Kags gets it "oh don't listen to that old geezer I think you two make a lovely couple".

I blushed and sesshy bowed which was a first he never bowed to anyone. "Thank you Kioko it makes me happy to know that you approve" my grandfather was able to get up at that point. "What about me I'm the head of the family" sesshy looked at him.

"Yes you are but in demon culture the alpha female is the one who dictates the marriage of the pups" that I did not know yay new learnage. "right well I'm going to show sesshy around Tokyo so I'm going to give him some clothes change myself and let you all catch up bye bye" I quickly pulled sesshy to the house up the stairs and in Kags room.

I let out a relieved sigh as I slumped against the door "well that went better than I thought". This got me a weird look I just ignored it and started digging through my boxes that were still in here. "Here we go" I pulled out some red and white basketball shorts and a back tee that said 'ever dance with the devil in the pale moon light'.

For some reason it felt appropriate "ok let me get my clothes and then you can change". He nodded and I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran to the bath room. I quickly pulled off my training kimono and the tights. I started pulling off the binding wraps that were supposed to act as undergarments note to self pick up stuff to take back in time.

I put on red lace underwear and a black bra then I put on my black skinny jeans that I had bought then put holes in to make them look cooler. Finally I put on a grey shirt in the middle it had a poke ball and above and below the ball is said Pokémon master. I pulled my hair to the side and braided it letting it rest over my shoulder.

I picked my clothes up and knocked on Kags door "yes" sesshy said. "are you dressed" there was a scoff and I was going to take that as a yes so I walked in. "wow you actually got it" I smiled as he had the shirt and everything on right.

I threw our clothes and stuff on Kags bed and picked up some sandals that where my dad's "here put these on your feet". He nodded and did just that I slipped on my green high-top converses. "All right we are all ready to go" we walked down stairs and my aunt looked around the corner.

"Oh Saorie if I let you barrow the car will you go get souta from school your allowed to" I shrugged and looked at sesshy who did the same. "sure but do you mind if I take him with us we were going to look around maybe shop a bit" she shook her head. "No not at all your wallets where it was when you set it down and my keys are on the hook" I smiled grabbing the keys and my legend of Zelda wallet hooking the chain to a belt loop.

"All right we are leaving see you all soon" I heard them yell by and I grabbed Sesshys hand leading him down all the crazy steps, oh today was going to be fun.

* * *

**yay all done...dont worry after the next chapter ill get on with the whole fighting and saving the north thingy :P i got it all planned out in my head plus a potentio sequal im thinking about...yuuup i think that far ahead i know i want it to be a crossover and i want to limit it to one of two ouran high host club or maybe fruits basket im not sure i wanna know what you all think so review and tell me because i want to start working on it since i know how this story ends**


	11. Chapter 11

**ok soooo i lied i didnt get to the fighting thing this chappy i was going to but:**

** A) i havnt slept a wink in like 24hours and its really starting to hit me so i cut this chap short**

** B) i was really missing my siblings so i had to doa whole sibling montage without the showtune and**

** C) i also did the sibling thing because i use my stories to rant and a friend of mine was complaing about his sister so seeing as how i hvent seen a single one of my 5 siblings in like 2 years and he sees his all the time i got mad and upset and did a sibling feel to this one...read the bottum im trying to think of a good sequal thingy and i would like some insite...as always i dont own any of this except stuff that you have no idea what is unless i explain it then its mine all mine**

* * *

**_"All right we are leaving see you all soon" I heard them yell by and I grabbed Sesshys hand leading him down all the crazy steps, oh today was going to be fun._**

I looked at the digital clock on the van it was about noon so I decided to pick up my cousin first. I drove to the middle school kids a lot of kids where playing outside and I instanty spotted my baby cousin. He was playing soccer with a group of friends I parked near the spot in the fence.

"it might be easier if you wait here Sesshy there kinda strict about who takes kids out of school" he just nodded and remained in that car as I got out. "Hey Souta" I called out getting the raven haired boys attention, unfortunetly it was right at a time someone kicked the ball to him.

"Ow dude that hurt" his friend apologized before the entire group of kids came running up. "Oh my gods Saorie what are you doing here and what did you do to your hair" I felt my eye twitch.

"shut up twerp get your stuff im signing you out we are going shopping then going to see your sister" he just nodded I think I should have broke the news Kags was here a bit better. Poor kid was in shock, I walked to the main office and signed the little butt head out.

Before the ink could dry I felt an arm grab my wrist and pull me out of the building and to the car. "Dude slow down, no souta you gotta…" to late souta had opened the passenger door and was staring at sesshy. "Who is this" I sighed and opened the back letting souta climb in before I shut both doors.

I jogged around the car to the driver seat and slid in. "souta this is Sesshomaru Inuyasha's older brother as for what happened to my hair well that discussion will happen later" I started the car and started heading to down town Tokyo.

"Now we need to get some stuff for Kiko and well I need a more modern weapon and sesshy needs jeans" souta put a hand by my head and waved it around. "Yes" I asked looking at him briefly in the rearview mirror.

"Who is Kiko" he asked and I sighed I forgot I wanted it to be a surprise. "Ok but act surprised when we get home Kiko is your niece your sister had a baby" he looked stunned and I pulled into the mall parking lot. I got out after helping sesshy figure out how to unbuckle himself Souta came up to me and gripped my hand.

I smiled softly my younger cousin was some one large place and lots of people phobic. Which was weird because he was pretty popular in school but he said that was different and I could understand why everyone at his school was his age and he knew them since grade school.

At a mall however especially in the middle of a school day he would not know any one so he decided to stick by me the whole time. I lead both boys into the large mall and made my way to the baby store which just so happened to be right across from where we came in.

souta seemed a bit well uneasy in the shop I sighed and picked out a few pink things since well Kiko was a girl "ill just put your name on it". He smiled at me happy that I knew what to do we left the little shop and wondered around I quickly found the weapons shop I started looking around. I fell in love with a sword that unconnected and became two. It was way too much though so I bought a tessen and left sesshy was a little interested in my weapon choice.

I just shrugged him off we finished shopping stopping in at the Calvin Klein and I got him some pants I really don't know why I just can't stand guys in shorts unless there swimming. For Rin I got something she could have for a while a pendant that had two dogs facing each other touching their noses together making a heart.

Sesshy gave me a look and I smiled "it seemed appropriate" he grunted and I giggled. I spied something else as well a belly button ring that was a crescent moon on the tip there was a heart decorating the entire thing was little red Rhine stone. "Ok so this necklace and that belly ring" I told the sales person of the small jewelry store she nodded and I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I looked over and sesshy was pointing at a picture, It was a man proposing to a girl "what is that man doing" I giggled of course they did things differently where he is from. "He is proposing kinda like asking for courtship and the ring symbolizes that" he seemed intrigued and I turned back around taking the things I paid for.

Suddenly I heard mine and souta stomach growling loudly I laughed "let's get some food then we will head back k". Souta nodded and I looked back that when I noticed a certain demon lord wasn't there. I was about to go look for him when he just appeared in front of me "oh there you are I was worried".

I noticed he actually seemed nervous about something I tilted my head to the side "what is it". He quickly got on one knee and I could have fainted a blush on my cheeks as I realized a lot of people had stopped and stared at us.

"Saorie I know this is how it is done here where you grew up so I had the woman at the store tell this Sesshomaru how this proposal work" I bit my lip to keep from bursting into laughter it was honestly one of the sweetest and most awkward things I had seen.

"Oh brother" souta said before whispering something into Sesshys ear. "Saorie would you merry this Sesshomaru" I smiled knowing souta told him what to say. "Of course silly we had this discussion earlier" he smirked and pulled out a princess cut diamond ring that was probably worth more than my aunt's shrine.

I pulled him so he stood up and I gave him a kiss people clapped and gave there congrats from around us. I laughed and we went and ordered our food I of course decided to get sesshy something he had never had before some awesome American food **(cuz well im American and I must say we have some good food XD not dissing on any other food types here I love them all but burger and steak fries num)**.

After we all basically got the same thing we ate half way through I noticed Sesshy was staring at his burger "what is it bad I can get you something else".

He shook his head "I just didn't know something like this existed its really good" then he basically inhaled the food. I felt a sweat drop forming it only got bigger as I noticed souta tried to keep up with him. Oh boys gotta love them after we were finished I decided to head back to see the family.

On the way there souta tapped me on the shoulder "what small fry" I looked back at him and noticed he looked slightly upset. "Do you think Kagome won't want me as a brother anymore" I nearly drove off the road which scared the holy living shit out of the people in front behind and inside the car.

"What the hell gave you that crazy idea" souta moved back in his seat. "Well with this new baby she won't really want me as a brother anymore so I just figured" I sighed and tapped my finger on the steering wheel.

"Oh souta Gome loves you and even with Kiko you will never be replaced" suddenly I remembered something and started to laugh. "What's so funny" souta growled out at me and I just shook my head.

"you did the same thing when we were younger remember actually probably not you where pretty small I came over because mum and dad had a business trip and I couldn't go with so they dropped me off at the shrine when I was getting the attention you where not happy and stormed off the whole weekend you avoided everyone especially me," he looked at me shocked.

"you fell down in the well house when your mom went shopping with kagome and gramps was busy so I came to help you yelled at me saying that I should just leave you there no one would notice anyway because I was replacing you" he blinked trying to remember that time.

"I just laughed at you and told you that you where being stupid and I wasn't replacing you cuz I was leaving the next day after that I carried you out on my back cleaned you up and you clung to me all day don't you remember how Kags reacted when she found out you got hurt or how protective of you she is you're her baby brother so don't shy away from Kiko because it will hurt Kags a lot" he nodded and the rest of the way was quiet.

When I parked the car souta speed out of it like he had a fire under his ass I sighed "well so much for the help with the bags". "I guess he wanted to see the half-breeds child" my eye twitched hearing sesshy talk about inuyasha like that.

"And you be nicer to your bother he is the only one you got and will have got it so no more insults and try to be nice" he stared at me shocked as I picked up as many bags as I could carry grumbling about people and how ungrateful they were about having siblings.

I heard bag rustling and the car door closing along with foot steps behind me I sighed knowing that I shouldn't have snapped I just couldn't help it.

We just walked in removed our shoes and I set everything in the living room. I smiled as I saw souta holding Kiko a big smile on his face kagome looked at her brother and daughter happily. I honestly felt like a third wheel "guys Sesshy and I are going to head back early k" I said not happy I broke up the little family reunion.

"Oh but Saorie are you sure you just got back" I nodded smiling at them really I felt upset that I wasn't staying but it wasn't my actual family. "yeah im sure you guys have a lot of catching up to do and there is a pressing matter in the feudal lands sesshy and I have to take care of we will come back soon though I promise" my aunt smiled at me.

"Saorie dear come here I want to talk to you for a minute before you go" I nodded and went into the kitchen with her. "Saorie dear I know what you are thinking but don't feel like you have to leave because we are not your biological family you may be adopted but that doesn't change a thing" I smiled softly and nodded.

"I know auntie it's just you guys do need time alone to catch up and spend time with Kags Inu and Kiko plus sesshy and I have some more research to do on the matter in the feudal times" she nodded and wrapped me up in a hug.

"All right dear don't forget to visit though especially since I want you to have a marriage here to" I laughed and hugged her back. We went back in the other room and I grabbed the things I bought and said my goodbyes before going back out to the well house.

Sesshy picked me up again and jumped in the well we really hadn't spoken since I snapped at him about his brother. Once he put me down outside the well I looked at him "Sesshomaru wait". He stopped from walking in the direction of Kaede's village and looked at me.

Before I could say anything a hand flew over my mouth and Nigini's voice whispered in my ear "I got you" with that I felt a pain in the back of my head and I saw sesshy running towords me as everything got dark.

* * *

**yay all done...dont worry after the next chapter ill get on with the whole fighting and saving the north thingy :P i got it all planned out in my head plus a potentio sequal im thinking about...yuuup i think that far ahead i know i want it to be a crossover and i want to limit it to one of two ouran high host club or maybe fruits basket...revision ooooor maybe possibly a lord of the rings one...im not sure i wanna know what you all think so review and tell me because i want to start working on it since i know how this story ends...or just review because you love me i have more cookies**


	12. Chapter 12

**yay sooo sorry i got this up later then i wanted to buuuuu unfortunatly i had to re write this chapter after i restored my laptop to factory settings...sooo yeeeeaaaaahhhh i have it out and im starting to see the end is near in a few chappies maybe but fear not im having Saorie come back in two new adventures one in middle earth to annoy a certain fellowship and one a sequal to this one a ouran high crossover maybe with a splash of fruits basket who knows...ooh right i dont own anything you have seen on tv in anime or something like that  
**

* * *

**_Before I could say anything a hand flew over my mouth and Nigini's voice whispered in my ear "I got you" with that I felt a pain in the back of my head and I saw sesshy running towards me as everything got dark._**

When I came to it felt like a truck ran over my head. I moaned in pain but as I went to go reach up and feel the spot that was causing me agony I realized something. Around my wrists where shackles and connected to those shackles, chains.

"Fuck this can't get any worse" suddenly a hand touched my cheek softly and my eyes sprang open. of course staring back at me was Nigini, "well fuck it just got worse" he made a clicking sound with his tongue and wagged a finger at me.

"My Lady you should know women of your standing don't say such vulgar things" I shot him a glare and spit at the ground beside him. He gripped my chin and roughly made me face him "you should not spit at one of my station ether".

I decided now was a good time to get rid of the phlegm in the back of my throat so I did all over his face. "who said I give a fuck about being lady like or what your station is you got it by bulling killing and torture I'm sure you turned your back on your own kind and for what a woman who never loved you" I could almost hear something snap inside of him.

With that I pissed him off enough that he balled his fist and connected it with my face I heard and felt the crunch of my nose breaking. I hissed in pain as I felt blood trickle from my nose down my lips and down my chin "so the little princess can handle pain can she".

I blinked confused he must not have heard me so I just nodded deciding not to let him see that I was in a lot of pain. He suddenly left and I let out a shaky breath so happy I didn't break down I wished Sesshomaru was here.

I felt tears threaten to spill when I heard the door to the cell I was in open I looked up Nigini had returned he had a box him his hands. "What's in there the light of our people if you give it back now I might spare your life" I said deciding the well I already pissed him off why should I stop approach would be best.

He chuckled apparently what I said was funny I was being serious "you silly girl I have never had the light of our people". I blinked "what the hell so I did all this to lure you out and you never had it oh hell no I'm writing a strongly worded letter" he gave me a-what- the-hell-you-talking-about look.

"so you don't know where your mother put it do you" I scoffed at him and turned my head staring at the other wall. "Of course not if I did, I sure as shit would not be here with you" he growled which supprissed me you know for birds we do a lot of growling.

"well then let me explain little one you see you where special from birth every one could see that you held to much likeness to the one spoken in a prophecy about the first being reborn again to take the light back into her body, now you see normally there would have been this great big party and celebration but I couldn't let that happen so I started a war" my eyes where wide as he talked.

"that final day when I made it up to the throne room where you and your mother where she had already put the light inside of you and you where the one that sent myself and Toshiro flying out of there not your mother" I shook my head adamantly.

"No your lying I would have known if the light was inside of me" he laughed and moved his face really close to mine. "no you wouldn't have it only shows itself to its barer if they are near death or they are scared for a loved one's life back then it was the latter since I had just sliced a large gash in your mothers stomach" I was frozen for a minute.

Then though it was like I was a cat and he was spraying water on me I freaked out, pulling on the chains trying to get to him not caring if the shackles where cutting into my skin. "You bastard let me go fight me like a man" he shook his head.

"oh no I don't want you find a way to use your lovely hidden powers on me so here is what I will do I will make sure you have it" I stopped trying to break free suddenly getting the feeling I wouldn't like what he meant at all. "you see I can do so safely if I slowly put you near death then your powers slip out little by little do you understand princess" my eyes went wide he meant torture.

"by the shocked look on your face I see you do understand oh good don't worry we won't start tonight how about tomorrow and after this is all done we can travel to the north and rule our people together what do you say" I spit in his face a second time and this time my ribs took his fury.

I coughed trying to get breath back in my lungs "on second though let's start now since you seem in such good spirit". I gasped as I felt a cold blade pressed on my cheek then a hiss escaped my lips as he slashes it with the sharp jagged dagger.

This process repeated over and over all over my body then as if to make it worse he put herbs and other things in them I finally cried out in pain about half way through the process there is only so much a person can take.

-sesshys Pov—

It has been two days since I had returned from the future and Saorie was taken. Inuyasha and his mate had returned, and once the messenger had told them what happened they had started to make their way to the western Palace.

"Milord Nano has collected everything on the northern lands and about the light as well as that about Kana the one Lady Saorie is supposed to be recarnated from" I nodded at Jaken. "Tell her we shall convene in my office in 20 minutes Inuyasha and the miko should be here within that time along with the others" Jaken scampered off to just as I told him.

I sighed resting my face in my right hand and my elbow in the left not knowing where my future mate was or how she was being treated was hard. My demon scratched at the surface every second trying to get out so he could find her and take back what was his.

I had to constantly fight just to keep him from killing everything in sight it was tiresome. "My Lord the wolves have arrived with the demon slayer and monk" I nodded to the guard and dismissed him to let the people in. the first to enter was Toshiro and Kouga at their hips where their own demon swords like tetsiaga or tokijin. Soon after the demon slayer was in her full pink and black battle outfit the giant boomerang strapped to her back.

The monk fallowed close behind his Mate his purple and black robes the same as in his travel with the shikon company. The green beads on his wrist only there for decoration now as the curse on his family had been removed. "Lord Sesshomaru it has been a while I hope next time it will be with better news" the monk bowed his head to the Demon lord his mate did the same.

"Inuyasha and Kagome should be here soon" I said they nodded I could tell they were excited to see their friend. My anxiousness was more with the Miko's Cousin and my intended.

We sat near the entrance and waited until my half-brother and the miko arrived we then quickly moved to my office. Nano had many scroll and books open and sitting on my desk she bowed as we entered and quickly got into the discussion.

"from what I have been able to figure out Nigini's father was a general for the Silver clan and his mother was part of a higher up Gold clan so much like the Lady Saorie he is a mix" everyone listened closely. "The mixture of the two types where actually a highly sought after thing normally silver and gold cannot have children together and those who are born of the mixture are usually very powerful" Nano flipped threw a few pages.

"Now there is a legend about the wielder of the light from the Kami will once again be born again and will restore the power of her people to what it once was" Nano was still searching for things in different books that would be helpful.

"So if Saorie is this Wielder of the light from the Kami and it went missing how she is supposed to find it was there any trace of where it was hidden" Nano looked to the demon slayer who had asked her that.

"yes well you see from what I could tell if the Light was simply hidden the northern lands would not be a barren Iceland as it is now, you see there is something written that the guardian of the jewel may make a deal with the Kami sealing it inside of the wielder if need be but as payment for such a thing to happen the lands and its people must remain dormant so long as the jewel was dormant as well" there was nodding seeming to understand a little better the situation.

"If the people were supposed to lay dormant why where you and Saorie not cast in ice as well" Toshiro asking apparently he did not comprehend the whole Saorie part.

"I was sent away from the lands when the battles where happening so I was not in the land and Saorie is the wielder and she really was laying dormant 500 years in the future where her powers and demon self where sealed away until her body could handle the stress of light" he nodded in understanding.

"well now that we know why he wants her that does not explain where she is" the monk said he hands on his chin as he contemplated whatever it was that went through his mind.

"well yes and no, you see back when Nigini's grandfather was the silver clans general there was a big civil war against the silver and gold clans of the north the silver clan had aligned with the southern country Nigini's grandfather had Given the southern lord some important information and became his good friend, as payment for the favor Nigini's family was given their own castle in the southern land" Nano closed the book she had in her hands.

"now with the north frozen that would be the only place he would take my lady, but I cannot find out where it would be located if I had the record in the library of the northern palace then maybe I could locate it but currently I can tell you it is near the border of the southern and western lands" she nodded to herself as she continued to look.

I realized then I knew what palace she was talking about but of course before I could say anything there was an interruption. "Milord a messenger from the guards patrolling near the northern borders they say the ice is melting" Jaken squawked loudly in a panic.

"This is not good" Nano said her face dropping into one of panic. "How if it is melting then it mean the light is awakening right your people will flourish and Saorie and get herself out of the man's hands" Nano shook her head.

"it is true that the north will be restored but Saorie had not yet learned that she had the Light within her and so she had no training how to awaken it" the old woman's look made my heart sank.

"Toshiro from what I have learned about the fight in the northern palace I would say that Saorie was there when her mother was killed and there are 2 ways the light is forcibly activated: seeing someone you love and cherish killed or nearly killed in front of you or being near death yourself if the north is melting even at a slow rate it means" the woman stopped talking.

"Saories life is in danger" I breathed out the demon woman nodded "I know the palace you speak of come we have no time to lose". With that we all left the palace hastily and started to head south my mind never once left the woman we were looking for.

* * *

**ok this chappy is up and im working on another woooooo im cranking them out  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**so i have my choice of how i want to do the lord of the rings and the sequal two seprate stories LOTR will have nothing to do with inuyasha butt in no way will Saorie be normal i can do normal people its against my dna or something and the sequal will be fruits baket ourna high and inyasha all in one smorcasborgh why because to many smexy men to not to it all muahahhahah...ooh right i dont own anything you have seen on tv in anime or something like that read review make my day pleeeeeease  
**

* * *

**_"Saories life is in danger" I breathed out the demon woman nodded "I know the palace you speak of come we have no time to lose". With that we all left the palace hastily and started to head south my mind never once left the woman we were looking for._**

It's been five days from what I could tell that I have been here a toy in Nigini's sick game today was no different. My eyes stayed closed the poison on the neddles he was sticking in my body made sure that I would not move a muscle.

"do you like today's game Little princess this poison would kill humans with even just a ounce but for us demons we only become weak which is good I can't have you biting me again" he said a little to cheerful. I smirked though a day ago he put his hand a little too close to my face while he was carving something on my chest and I clamped on.

"Oh it's a fun game but it's a bit boring though" I said my eyes opening but I was still facing the ground. He had at least ten needles in my stomach and four around the word plaything. I sighed my clothes which had basically been brand new before this where caked eighth dirt and blood new blood replacing the old. "Oh it's not enough fun is it" his hands came in my line of sight as he pushed a needle in deeper then drug it down.

I flung my head back and let a scream echo threw out the room I wouldn't have doubted it if all of Japan could hear it. "Oh so that is more fun than lets to it again" that started the slow painful process again and again for what seemed like hours. I finally stopped yelling because my throat was raw that is when he stopped "aww the little chick is having so much fun she lost her words". I glared up at him if I had any spit left I would have spit on him.

"don't look at me like that dear one imp just trying to help you reach your full potential but I must admit this is getting boring you lasted longer than I thought I guess I should go pay your cousins daughter a visit then shouldn't I" I felt something snap inside of me. My anger made peaked to an all new high I felt a strange power course threw my skin that had started to glow "you will not touch my family".

I felt something try to sprout from my back and I heard the soft clank of the needles falling on the ground. I started to pull on the chains I could hear the whine of the metal as the protested the strength being used on them. Nigini's smirked and touched the chain a shock of Electricity coursed through my body. I let out another ear piercing scream as I felt the pain reach every cell in my body finally it stopped and I slumped against the wall breathing raggedly.

"Ah so there is what I was looking for good at least I know I was right" I heard him say he sounded proud in his discovery. "My Lord" I could hear two guards coming towards my cell and Nigini's growled unhappy I still thought it was weird we growled shouldn't we squawk or something.

"What can't you see I am in the middle of something" he snapped unhappy at the panther demons sent to help him in whatever way possible. "My Lord the Lord of the west and his company are just outside our gates the entire platoon is there but they have a miko and a few other demons with them" I felt hope start to build up inside of me my family was here they were here to save me.

"Hmm this is a dilemma all right I will be out there in a minute" with that the guards left to go join in the fight which I could now slightly hear. "do not get your hopes up my dear your too weak to break out of here and as you can tell from the last 5 days I can use many things to beat a person down" I still couldn't move I was trying to I wanted nothing more than to reach out and strangle the pathetic man.

He stood up and left me I was alone in the dark by myself no way of escaping and no way of helping my friends. _Dear child can you hear me_ a familiar voice said in my head I closed my eyes and began meditating letting myself go into the area of my soul so I could speak to Kana.

A flash and I was there surrounded by blossoming cherry trees kana was smiling softly at me her white hair and blue eyes showing me the kindness I needed. "You are here good Saorie I can help you get free but you have to listen to every word I say" I felt tears threaten to spill.

"Why now why not 5 days ago when I was captured or how about 2 days ago when he force fed me those herbs that made me paralyzed then he proceeded to cut me over and over" she kneeled in front of me and wrapped her arms around me. "I am sorry I wanted to but I can only help once you have activated the light it is my curse I had to watch as he did those horrible things but I could not interfere" I finally cried after 5 long days of torture I cried to a woman who was a ghost.

"Saorie listen to me the light is activated so you can untap the strength you need but after that I want you to listen to me very carefully and do as I say if not you risk killing yourself I have to get you to the pool of memories located in this palace every one of our kind has one once you submerge in it you will gain my memories and learn to wield the light that is inside of you do you understand" I nodded and broke away from her.

"Good now wake up and free yourself" she placed her hand on my forehead and pushed I was falling over. I snapped my eyes open I heard the clashing of swords and I closed my fist and allowed the power to course threw me again. I yelled out as I started to pull on the chains with all the strength I could muster the power must have been noticeable because the fighting stopped for a few minutes.

Finally I felt the shackles break and the clang of metal on the ground I was free. I slumped to the ground for a minute breathing heavily the pour I used faded and I was left weak.

-Outside-

Nigini finally arrived to the gates just as Inuyasha had broken the barrier with tetsiga. "Ah I see the sword of your father has been passed down appropriately" the phoenix demon smirked. "Give back Saorie and we will kill you swiftly" Sesshomaru said icily his cold demeanor not showing the worrier for his intended. "Now that wouldn't be any fun I haven't finished playing with her yet" the man's smirk caused the western lord to get anger.

Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin and charged Nigini pulled out his own demon sword from thin air. "How was he able to do that" kagome thought out loud. "Royal phoenix demons are born with their own sword but cannot use it until they reach maturity since normally we are a peaceful race the gods blessed us with the ability to hide our swords until a battle took place" Nano stated watching the battle between the two powerful demons.

Kagome pulled her bow off her shoulder and nocked an arrow taking aim at Nigini. As soon as she got a clear line of sight she released it her miko powers intertwining with it in flight. Nigini saw the arrow and moved but it hit his arm and the phoenix demon let out a yelp as some of the purifying power made ¾ of his arm sizzle and burn. "Ah I see you brought a miko how fun" the demon smirked before blocking an attack by Sesshomaru.

At one point Nigini blocked Sesshomaru and made him lose his balance he sliced at the dog demons side and watched as blood started to stain the white Hakuma red. Before another attack could happen a flare in immense power disturbed them. They all froze and looked towards the palace "damn how does she have the energy left to do that".

Nigini was about to run back into the palace and take care of Saories little energy problem but at that point Sesshomaru had taken advantage of his back turned and returned the favor of the gash in his side. Nigini looked back at the demon lord holding his side both demons had red bleeding into their eyes. "How dare you do this to me" Nigini charged swinging his blade widely.

Kagome and Sango took this opportunity to sneak past the fighting and into the palace that held Saorie. They searched wildly for the silver haired girl killing any demons that tried to stop them or knocking them unconscious if need be. Finally they opened a door that lead into a dungeon it was dark smelled of mildew and blood.

"This is our best bet Saories aura seems to be right around this spot" Kagome said Sango nodded to her friends and fallowed. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they saw a black mass slumped on the ground trying to move towards them. Kagome pulled a flashlight that she had just remembered she had out of her pocket and shined it towards the moving mass.

Silver flashed in the light giving off a multitude of colors. "Saorie of thank the Kami" Kagome rushed to her cousin and helped her up she was in shock at the state of the woman. Her shirt was shredded to the point where it was only the collar part that was really left her jeans where dirty and cuts shone through the holes that were made by a blade. All over Saorie there where wounds somewhere older but all still open.

"Kags did you come to join the part" Saorie said her voice raw from lack of water and the screaming. "Yeah and it seems I got here just in time you look like shit" kagome couldn't help but smile her cousin hadn't lost her since of sarchasticness.

"Psh what are you talking about I'm sexy" the hurt woman chuckled out trying to stand. "Right well miss sexy let's get you out of here Sesshomaru is going crazy not being able to see you" Kagome and Sango helped the injured woman stand and walk up the stairs.

-Back to Saories pov-

I was happy for the help it might have taken me hours to get out of that dungeon. Kags and Sango started heading out to the courtyard. _Go right we must get to the pool_ I heard Kana say in my head I nodded.

"We need to go right I have to do something before I can fight" Kagome looked at me like I was some three headed thing trying to get her to snort crack off my body. "Fight what the hell you mean fight you can barely stand" she yelled at me but turned right anyway because the look in my eyes must have been serious. "Trust me I know what I'm doing" we went down the long hallway then left and another right until we made it to a dark room.

The only thing in the room was a pool the water was glowing a faint blue and I instantly felt drawn to it. "I need to go in there put me down next to it you can't go in there" the nodded and set me down gently. I was able to stand for all of two minutes then I fell but I decided to swing my momentum so I fell in the pool I waited for a cold bite of water or the feeling of drowning but it never came.

I was submerged deeply in the glowing water my eyes closed as I felt warmth and healing it was dark behind my eyelids except the faint glow of blue but then a flash of white and memories came flooding into my brain as if some hit the fast forward button.

Though instead of going forward the memories went back words everything I had lived my parents all the way to Kana but those ones played out normally and started from her beginning I saw her being born from the blood of a Kami. Then as she grew more of her kind where born battles upon battles were fought over their blood essentially the blood of a Kami.

She survived making friends with a priestess named Madoriko who fought with her countless times. The last memory I was shown Kana was in a battle her sword gleaming a blue light as she slain so many demons who where after her and her clan this time though she was weakened by poison and lead to her making the ultimate sacrifice. Kana pulled a blue gem off of her sword and in a final attack she released all of her power giving the fighters a since of peace and harmony the fighting stopped and they all looked over at the woman who was glowing a faint blue.

After the last of her powers where depleted the woman fell and her priestess friend came up beside her "Madoriko I made a deal with the Kami my parents and in order to have peace for my people and their land I must put myself in this jewel protect it many will come after you but after my people have settled give it to them to guard when the time is right you will have to do the same but fear not we will see each other again my friend" a blue mist like vapor poured out of Kana and into the jewel in her hand.

"Now you see what had happened my child you know how to control your powers from the memories of others control wake up and seize what is yours. My eyes opened and I felt the jewels powers course threw me the pool started to grow brighter "oh my gods" I heard Kagome say under her breath.

It was time to kick some serious ass.

* * *

**ok this chappy is up and im sorry i really just kinda took my time but sorta speed threw this one at the same time does that make sense or is that only in my wierd mind...annny who you all are probably going to hate me at the end of this story i will give you a reason why there is a death of a key player...dooont worry they will be coming back muahahha my mind is evil...and for the record it may change nothing is really set in stone i actually meditate and it clears my head then i think of awsome new things muahahhahahahhaha.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**yay new chappy up and you shall find out who will die muahahhahahahhahahahhaha...*hides behind a rock* now dont kill me because like i said he will come back just as a reencarnation sorta thingy mabob there are only 2 chappies left in this one then i will start working on the sequal i hope you all will read it.**

* * *

**_It was time to kick some serious ass._**

_third person pov-

The power that was now encasing Saorie was crazy her hair had grown to just past her butt. It still shimmered with many different colors but was smooth and sleek like liquid silver. The mark on her forehead a deep blue that was glowing a bit.

Her eyes where a mixture of dark blue light blue and a bit of purple the strange thing was she had no puple. Her finger nails extended a bit and where now sharp claws. All of the scraps bruises and other wounds she had where gone and on her stomach below her ribs there where two streaks one gold one silver same ad on her cheeks and wrist.

Out of her back grew a pair of silver wings which had the same shine as her hair. All in all she was a un earthly creature. "Saorie you look wow" sango breathed out she was taken aback by her friends look as well as the power that seemed to seep from her.

"well I feel incredible I think its time I go kick some feathery ass" she said her wings disapearing as she took off. She got lost easy and even though her full powers awakened that had not changed.

"damn it all to hell" she cried out and attacked the palace support beams she was going to take this place down then get out. Well she really didn't think it threw since after the palace collapsed she was trapped luckily though Kagome and sango had got out just before it did.

"kagome what happened is Saorie ok where is she" Kagome smiled at inuyasha. "she is fine who do you think caused that how is your brother" kagome finally looked at the battle scene. She was shocked both demons had horrible injuries and the fact they could still stand was amazing.

"he could be doing better this Ningini or whatever is good" sango had gone back to miroku but both stood close. "you should see saorie im sure you felt her power awakening" inuyasha nodded. Just then there was a crash and every one even the demons who had there blades locked looked.

Saorie was walking towords them what really caught there attention was the fat that the debres was flying away from her creating a path. Her eyes where glowing and her wings where back and her powwer swirled around her in intracate blue swirls.

In her hand rested a sword it was completely crystal but and looked more like a sword you would see in a european medival nights hand. The hilt waswas decorated with gold and silver and travled up the blade taking the form of a pheonix one eye had a blue gem the other did not. In a blink of an eye Saorie was beside Ningini and kicked him hard enough to send hom flying.

Sesshomaru wrapped his intended in a hug the others who had come with him where staring in awe at the power of ther friend. The couple embraced forgetting that there enemy was not yet dead and said enemy took that time to strike.

He pulled out a dagger and dipped it in a vial of red liquid he then charged and aimed for the lady of the north. Sesshomaru seeing saw the attack and moved taking the hit instead of his woman. Time seemed to move slowly after that.

-saories pov-

Things moved slowly I saw Nigini pull the dagger out of sesshomarus back I knew it would not kill him but the dagger smelled of some sort of elixer. I saw red at that point and broke away from the man I loved I raised the sword that I was givin from Kana and charged.

Nigini rose his own sword and the battle ensued. Sparks where flying and we locked swords for a moment "you better take care of your man little princess that poisen I stabbed him with wont kill him right away he will live a few years in agony".

My rage grew more and I took one of my hands making contact with his stomach I sent a large amount of electricity threw him. He was knocked off his feet he was chickling though and it just made me more angery. So I reached inside of my self digging for more power from the jewel it granted me more I felt a wind surround me.

"you hurt my family by doing that I told you before you do that and I will kill you" my voice was menicing to even me. Ran to him but he lunged his sword out I had to bend back word but his attack still hit. Not as bad as it would have mind you but his blade cut threw the bra I was wear slicing my chest a bit I was able to get lower only his blade ran across the right side of my face all the way to the hairline.

In doing this my right eye was now useless I couldn't see a thing but that sure as shit didn't stop me. I quickly regained my composer and swung my leg out tripping him. I brought my sword down not to kill him but I shoved it threw the top part of his arm pinning him to the ground. Blood did splatter a bit a few drops hitting my face since I hit a major vein and he hollered out in pain.

I got close to his face a bit of the blood from my eye dropping on his cheek my hair fell around us. "wait here I have to check my mate though I doubt you will be going any where" with that I shoved my sword in the ground deeper. As he hollered in pain again I stood up and walked over to my sesshomaru. "Saorie" he said softly wipping the blood off my left cheek. I smiled softly to him "sesshy im sorry about me snapping at you a few days ago".

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me "do not worry I never thought anything of it". I sighed happily taking in his scent which supprisingly like jasmine which helpped calm me. "after this I want to complete the mating" he said in my ear I pulled away a bit and smiled.

"yes me to" I tried not to let what Nigini said stay in my head. Even if I only had a few years with him I was going to make the most of it and make sure he was never in pain. I was about to leave and finish what I had started but a sickening hacking sound made me freeze.

I turned and saw Nigini standing up using my sword as levrage the arm I pinned still on the ground. "well this has been a fun game but I must bid you farewell we will meet again" with this he transformed into his beast form and took off.

I instantly ran to my sword picking it up I jumped in the air and let my wings take over. I felt muscles that had never existed before moveas I flew after him. He must have sensed me fallowing because he turned and shot shards of ice at me.

A few cut my stomach but one pierced my wing I cried out in pain as I started to fall the ice had melted quickly but the gaping hole in my feather appendage, yeah not so much. I was prepared for the impact of the ground but instead I landed on something well furry.

When I opened my eyes I saw it was Sessy's beast form a giant freaking dog. "that's it new nick name you shall be called fluffy im getting you giant paw shapped dog tags and everything" I heard him growl as he laid down letting me slide off.

Kagome rushed over to me as my legs gave out effectivly catching me before I could tell what dirt here taste like. "you still look like shit" she said smiling I schoffed at her sitting up.

"I already told you I am sexy" she smiled at me amused that's when I noticed kouga and Toshiro killing the last demon guard.

The rest of the group ran over to us and I sat up sessh had changed back his arm wrapped around me. I smiled happily that was until Kouga cleared his throat. "what" I said making a face that showed I was not happy with his inturupting my snuggle with fluffy time.

"well not that I aint happy your not hurt or nothin but um you do realize your last bit of coverings where well how can I say this…um well your falshing everyone" I blinked and looked down. well damn he was right my tits where hanging out so everyone and there mothers could see. I instantly wrapped my arms around my self to cover them my face was basiclly glowing red.

I felt something being drapped around me. I looked and saw fluffies Hakuma around my shoulders I turned back to tell him I couldn't take it. Though the look of his naked chest stopped me even though there where gashes in his side that where healing and dried blood on him oh man he was hot.

I instantly slapped a hand over my nose and mouth but that didn't stop some blood from seeping threw my fingers. Every one saw and all but kagome started hounding me if I was hurt anywhere other then my obvious facial injury.

Kags she was to busy looking like a idiot rolling around on the dirt laughing "she got a nosebleed oh that's priceless". I wipped my nose on the allready bloddy cloth and tightened it around me I then procedded to tackle my cousin.

We rolled around and around wrestling each other and finallly she pinned me down(only cuz I let her) and we glared at each other. Well for about 2 seconds then we laughed our asses off like maniacs. "well I am glad to see that every one is ok" I heard Miroku said though I should have kicked him because everytime you say thouse words something happens.

This time it was Sesshomaru he clutched the area the dagger had slid in him and fell to his knees. My whole world stopped I staired wide eyed at my mate who was in pain that was clear on his face. "we need to get him back to the western palace his docters may be able to help him.

Kirara who I had no idea was there transformed and inuyasha put his weak brother on the demon cat. "ill go with him someone has to explain what happened" inuyasha said jumping on Kirara who took off. "we need to go Saorie get up" I could hear kags but she sounded distant muffled almost.

Well until her hand contacted with my cheek that sure as hell snapped me out of my daze. "ow bitch" I hissed at her rubbing the spre spot. "that's lady bitch to you get up we have to go" I nodded and jumpped up Kagome got in my back which she was suprisingly light. Sango on Kouga's and miroku on Toshiro's I smiled a bit being a demon was preatty bad ass.

We took off running not stopping for the three days it took for us to get back to the western palace. When we got there I dropped kagome off at the door and took off to Sesshys room. I burst in not caring to knock the healers bowed to me they obviously knew who I was though I had never seen them.

I instantly went to sesshomarus side and took his hand he was sleeping preatty soundly I might add. "My Lady I must speak with you outside" I looked over at one of the healers she seemed to be the head healer or whatever they call them.

I nodded and bent down kissing sesshy's forehead before getting up and fallowing the woman outside the room. I closed the door softly and the healer looked at me regret in her eyes I wanted to gouge that look right out. I knew that look it was the same one my docters gave when they said my adoptive parents didn't make it.

"im sorry My Lady I cant do anything about the poisen it's a nightshade mixture but the way its mixed instead of instant death it prolongs it with suffering and pain there is a way to cure him-" I grabbed the woman by the collar. From the scared look in the womans eyes I was guessing that my one eyes was glowing "then do it".

She shook her head and placed a hand gently on mine "I cant not now this mixture cant be cured once the would it was injected in is healed by the time he was brought here it was to late". I dropped her and slid to my knees my hands covering my ears I couldn't cry I was to shocked for that I was just…angery.

I was angery at Ningini, at my self, at sesshomaru(poor sesshy didn't do nufin) and most of at fate. The anger it just swirled inside of me my power unlocked with my doing so a wind picked up much like before, and surrounded me I felt my wings grow back pain still corsing threw I doubled over staring at the ground blood was spalshing the polished wood floor from my eye.

I could hear blood dripping from my wounded wing I was loosing control even Kana tried to tame me from inside of my head but I couldn't hear her. Kagome's voice sounded far away as well nothing could snapp me out of the state I was in.

until a arm wrapped around me and the scent of jasmine made its way up my nose. I sat up and stared into the amber eyes of my love he put his forehead on mine and I just breathed in his scent. Gradually I calmed my self down and flung my arms around him tears flowing stinging the wound on my cheek.

"hush love I know it is hard to hear and I am not happy with the actions of the Kami but this is what was ment to be" I buried my head in his shoulder. i felt his cheek against the top of my head resting there his scent soothed me even more to the point where my power was not showing anymore. My wings stayed out healing but still to hurt to be out.

"My Lady if you let me work now I can make sure you will not scar" I looked at the healer I could feel the tug of my skin as it started to heal. "no I want these scars they will remind me of everything I still have to do. of the man I still have to kill" she nodded and moved away I faced Sesshomaru.

He had his serious face again "don't give me that look fluffy" I scolded. He just sighed at the new found nickname "are you ever not going to call me that". I shook my head gingerly wipping tears away "not unless hell freezes over and I visit there".

He rolled his eyes and I smiled softly we can at least pretend nothing happened that was the best thing to do. "come its gettting late and if remember correctly we have something to do" I blushed as I head kagome give a good impression of a wolf howl.

"you all are welcome to guest bedrooms but my lady and I shall not be disturned until the mourning" I could have died I knew kags was going to give me hell for this.

I squeeked as I was brought out of my thoughts by being picked up bridal style and we walked back into his room. I was quickly dumped on the bed and before I knew it I heard the lock click. Seshomaru was instantly laying ontop of me his eyes boring deep into mine.

I was going to say something but his lips cut me off the only though I had left was that this was going to be a long painfully good night.

* * *

**Me: *starts to dig a hole to hide from people who will try to kill her***

**Saorie: whatcha doin~**

**Me:what the hell your real how when did you get out of my head**

**Saorie: about five seconds ago are you hiding from people who will kill you cuz your killing off fluffy.**

**Me: *nods* yes but i swear he is coming back in the sequal his death will actually put the course of the sequal in play but not before the lemon**

**Saorie:*gets all glowy eyes* your putting that up for people to read oh my god seriously**

**Me: *squeeks and hides behind a brick wall* read and review im going to just hide here for now oh and lemon next chappy you can just skip it cuz thats not all thats going to be there but yeah im hiding now bye**


	15. Chapter 15

**Saorie: now what are you doing**

**Me:changing the maturity level on my storie**

**Sarorie: and why would you need to so that" her hands on her hips now**

**Me: oh no reason" starts to back away slowly as she finishes posting the chapter**

**Saorie: oh you so did not post that" startst to chase after me**

**Me: well enjoy people lemon in the first pit skip over if your virgin eyes will burn if not its peobably not all that great any way i mean i did write it at 6am this mourning when i was half asleep" hides from crazy Saorie**

* * *

**_I was going to say something but his lips cut me off the only though I had left was that this was going to be a long painfully good night._**

-WARNING LEMONY GOODNESS AFTER THIS PART IF YOU DON'T WANNA SEE IT SKIP IT-

My arms wrapped around Sesshomaru's neck as all my thoughts where washed away by the feel of velvet lips and the smell of jasmine. He pulled away from me for a second and I gave him a pout "this may sting for a moment".

I tilted my head slightly confused which I guess was what he wanted since he immediately bit down on my neck. I gasped really from the shock of it more then anything I shivered as he licked over the holes. I felt the tingling of the marks healing but it felt different like something was still there. Before I could get up to look sesshomaru was back claiming my lips he grab my arms pushing them down his hands finding mine he intertwined my fingers and his.

his mouth moth moved to the right fallowing the scar to my chin then he went down kissing the spot he had just bit. I gasped a shock went threw my system as he did that I let out a soft moan next as he kissed it again. "damn that thing is going to be a inconvinace later on isnt it" I grumbled out he just chuckled into my skin. I relized as the Hakuma became open that the crafty dog that he was had been working on the knot I created to keep the damn thing shut. His fingers played over the scar I now had on my chest from Nigini's demon blade.

I looked down damn that was not a preatty scar it went from my navel and continued to my hairline I had no idea what my face looked like but I knew my right eye was useless. Clawed hands started to massage my breast tenderly causing me to snap back from my thoughts about all my current body defects. I let out tiney moans as his fingers played with my tightening nipple I cried out as he squeezed and tugged on the tiney bud. Soon his mouth fallowed my scar down to the edge of my breast. He kissed up until his mouth enclosed around the hard nub I groaned loudly.

His fingers still tred down my body following the scar and below he used his demon strength to tear my jeans away If I wasn't to busy squriming I would have pouted. he did that to my underware to after that well I guess he must have had his pants off before he got in the bed. He swiftly entered me I cried out in pain he stiffened for a minute.

Then he started pump slowly at first I clang to him as he took claim to my body I bit down on his neck and he grunted. Sudenly instincs kicked in and I licked the bite wound. I heard him grunt but his pace didn't slow it quickened and I felt a preassure build up inside my abdomen. I cried out as the relif that of the preassure relieving I clung around he had a few more good thrusts in him until I felt him fill me with his seed.

-END OF LEMON IS HERE YOUR VIRGIN EYES MAY CONTINUE SINCE I CAN NOT CORRUPT YOU—

he rolled over laying beside me I caught my breath then rolled over and snuggled up to him all my worries forgotten for the night.

I groaned as light suddenly flashed in my eyes I made a face and reached out searching for the warm body I knew was there. When I couldn't find it I opened my eyes not exactly happy that I was woken up in such a way.

I screamed and fell out of bed on my ass as nano's face was there not the sexy demon lord I was looking for. "damn woman you scream load" she said wiggling her finger in her ear I grabbed the sheets and wrapped them around my self.

Before I could say anything inuyasha kagome miroku sango koga and toshiro burst the door open. It was dead silent until I heard splashing and foot steps. I turned around and nearly fainted sesshomaru who had been bathing in the hot spring convenitaly located just outside the room walked in. he stood there looking at every one in all his glory but damn I got my self a looker.

"mind if I ask what you are all doing in my chambers" I could have jumped for joy yay go fluffy."Saorie screamed so he came in rushingto make sure she was ok" Kagome was talking to a wall said. "yes I noticed that to but I knew she would be all right because I did not sense anyone but Nano in here" I sighed I swear im not really that loud.

"damn that scar looks bad" I heard koga say. suddenly I remembered I was in a actually preatty small sheet that only went to my knees. "that's where that went" sesshomaru said pulling off the sheet I was using.

of course now I was nude and standing there in all the glory I had in the world with. "oh hell no get out you perverts" I said picking up the empty desk next to me and tossing it. It got them to run all right I heard sesshomaru sigh.

"oh don't start you're the one who pulled the towel sheet thingy off of me" I huffed and headed to the bathing area my self. I slipped into the water my body had ached when I first got up but now I felt better and the soothing water helpped.

I inhaled and relized that the water smelt of jasmine suddenly a pang went threw my heart. I wouldn't smell this on the man I loved after a few years I wouldn't see him or feel his warmth. I closed my eyes keeping the tears from leaving and hoped the jasmine smell would cover the smell of the salt from my tears.

I heard movement in the water and I felt the arm wrapping around me. I opened my good eye and smiled a fake smile to my mate who was looking at me concerned. "I know what you where thinking about don't try to hide it but im telling you not to worry you will be taken care of aafter I promise" I couldn't help but role my eyes of course that what he thought I was worried about.

"im not shallow or greedy if anything I hate spending money unless I have to or its for people I care about" I shrugged and leaned against him. "what I am upset about is that I have you everything is looking well and now im screwed over I lost my biological parents then was sent hundreds of years into the future lost my parents there now I come back finally find the power to do what I need to save my people and I find you and now the same person who killed my parents has killed you" he made me look at him.

"well if I am dead then I must be one good spirit" I couldn't help it I started laughing his face was so serious when he said that I just couldn't keep it in. I laughed so hard I nearly drowned sesshomaru scolded me about being reclace and I finished my bath with a fit of giggles. When we finally got out I dryed my body off and had a suddenly had a relization.

"um I don't have any clothes" sesshomaru smirked and pointed to the wardrobe. I opened it and inside where some really regal looking Kimonos "wow there are way to much" I breathed out touching the silk fabric.

"well you could always go naked not like the others havnt seen it allready" I felt my eye twitch. "can it fluffy" I snapped at him and pulled out kimono that matched his a white kimono with red at the ends of the long sleeves and around the bottum. Fluffy helleped tie the yellow obi.

I looked in the mirror and gasped not because I looked smexy as always but because of the scar it was well to say bad was kind of a under statement my face it seemed got the wost of it the scar was jagged and large no amount of any miricule conceler could hide it.

What really surprised me was my right eye. The scar didn't just happen to glance my lovely little eye lid oh no I had a huge nasty rigid scar going threw my eye. My eye was now a pale blue almost white I sighed closing my right lid. "maybe I should have gotten this treated" sesshomaru came up behind meand traced over the scar on my cheek. "im glad you didn't seeing this will give you a powerful apperance when you take over on your own" I nodded then something caught me eye. On his shoulder where I bit him last night was a mark my mark the one on my forehead. "what the hell is that" I said pointing at it he chuckled.

"I guess its to be expected you not knowing what a mating mark looks like" I blinked the ran back over to the mirror and yup on the right side of my neck a little purple cresent moon. "yup its official if my adoptive parents saw this they would come back to life and kick my ass" shesshy smirked.

I would have commented buut my stomauch demanded attention as it roared to life "ok so I maybe a little hungery". Fluffy rolled his eyes and drug me into the dining room at the table not only was the whole pervert parade there but all the kids to. Well at least the subject wouldn't be brought up I sat to sesshomarus right rin was on the other side of me looking I turned and smiled to her.

"um Lady Saorie can I ask what happened" she asked nervously I smiled and picked her up placing the small girl in my lap. "well we where in a fight and I saved your sesshy daddy but of course nothing comes with out its price right well mine was this mark" she nodded and I held on to her. "Rin I have a question sesshomaru and I we do love each other and I know you view him as your father so would you mind if I was your mother" Rin looked shocked.

"no of course not its great I always wanted a momma now can I have a baby brother or a sister would be nice to" I smacked my forehead with my hand. I could here kags nearly dying of laughter across from me "we will see about that ok Rin".

She nodded and moved back to her seat I sighed and started filling my plate with some of the food. Every one ate and chatted well until the doors where swung open and some woman ordered us to stop eating.

I stopped but with a bisket in my mouth I looked over some woman in a pink and blue kimono was standing there. I pulled the bisket out of my mouth as she walked closer I blinked and looked between her and sesshomaru they could have been twins. Well aside from the markings and him being a man she really did look just like him. "Sesshomaru what is this I hear you have mated" I froze uh oh maybe she is a scorned lover or something who ever she was I felt this would be bad.

"Lady Mother" I heard rin cry as she jumped out of her seat and hugged the demoness. I blinked "your sesshomaru's mother" she looked at me and I suddenly felt self concious about the scar I could tell she was staring at.

"yes and from the mark on your neck and your choice of colors its safe to assume you're his mate" I stood up and bowed to her swiftly. "yes my name is Saorie im the Lady of the north" I could almost hear the click of a light bulb go off in the womans head.

"oh yes I was there when your mother had you such a preatty thing you where" I blushed slightly and smiled. "thank you I havnt met to many that where there when I was younger but that should change soon" this got her attention.

"oh how..wait I remember you hold the light of the north correct I thought I felt its power well then I approve I was hopping it was you anyway your mother I where such dear friends" I blinked. That was way to easy "I would expect some grandpups soon oh yes a grand daughter first so I could spoil her maybe a grand son so I could spoint him as well or better yet twins" and ther it was.

Yup this time kagome was on the ground no holding back the laughter rolling on the ground laughing her ass off. "mother the mating only occurred last night plus no twins have occurred in our family for genorations" I gave a sigh of relief.

"yes well my dear son the fathers side does not matter in that case it's the maternal and you may not know this but Lady Hana Saories mother was a twin her self" yup I was going to die. "yes well um its nice to meet you but I have to go defrost my lands save my people that sort of thing" as I headed for the door I grumbled something about maybe dying in a hole some where to.

Soon sesshomaru was behind me walking with me I sighed and looked at him. "your mother is almost as bad as rin or my aunt" he rolled his eyes and smirked. "you know kids will happen" I felt my blush reach my toes. "shut it fluffy that's it your color is going to be bright ass pink now with rhinestones" he chuckled and kissed the mark he left on my shoulder.

I shuddered and pouted it was so hard to stay mad at him. Nano was at the gates she was going to come with us to the north and sesshy decided he wanted this over and done with soo travel by mystical floating ball was the means of transportation.

When we landed I instantly regretted the whole kimono thing it was afreaking blizzared where was the little eskimo so I could steal his parka. "Saorie you need to release your powers it's the only way you can stop all this cold" I nodded hearing Nano. I stood up straight being petled with snow was not good for wones concentration. I perserviered though and I started to feel warmth as I reached inside myself tapping into the lights power I felt the wind die down slowly.

As I kept digging out more power the wind became less and less I actually had to close my eye because the more I reache the brighter the glow I gave off. I felt my wings come back but then I felt the warmth of the sun on my face though I could feel that wasn't the only warth that was going to happen.

"get under cover" I yelled out to Nano and Sesshomaru before a wall of fire shot out melting the ice and snow. My head fell back as the flames puled out from me until finally I felt my power slowly depleting the glow became less. Not that I could open my eye I was dead tired so a little stand up nap would be great.

Yeah until I fell face planting it straight into marble flooring "ouch that's not as comfy as I thought". I heard Nano and sesshy snort at my and I pointed in what I thought there general direction "no sas out of you two or you both get neon pink sparkly collars". That did the trick they wehre quiet and I heard fluffys footsteps get near to me he pulled me so I was sitting in his lap.

I attempted to open my eye but hissed at the sun light "that thing is evil make it go away its night night time". I mumbled snuggling into sesshy's chest I could tell he eye rolled he does that a lot and well me being tired that eye roll season. "Saorie you need to wake up" I groaned but realized I was not on sesshy's chest I was on a bed a super comfy warm bed.

I must ave passed out I slowly opened my good eye and blinked before screaming at the scary face Nano was making. She just laughed and I tried to jump out of the bed at her though my legs where tangled and I fell of the bed and on my face on to the white marble floors.

"ouch still not comfy I need like a shag rug or something" Nano was still laughing and at that point Sesshomaru burst threw the Mahogany doors. He took one look at me trying to untangle my self and the laughing Nano and sighed I just assumed he knew what happened. I finally managed to free myself and was about to throatle my fellow Pheonix when there was a knock at the door. Fluffy answered it a small woman with golden blonde hair and saphire eyes stepped in "My Lady is everything allright".

I nodded and smiled "don't worry evcery thing is fine I had this horrible dream that I was old and had all these wrinkles I screamed but before I woke up I relized it was just Nano". I smirked over at Nano who was glaring at me I stuck my tounge out at her. "right well um my lady if you are feeling better perhaps you would like to come out your people have gathered to great you" I blinked oh yeah I was in the noth. "oh yes sure I will be right out" I looked around relizing I had nothing to wear.

"saorie I made you a promise and im going to keep it" I gave Nano a weird lookas she went to some trunk and pulled out a amazing kimono. It was the silver and gold of the two clans but on the back was not just a phoenix but a dog much like sesshy's beast form. There was a cresent moon and the night sky was filled woth so many beautiful excotic silver and blue gems.

It sat off my shoulders showing a bit of my collar bone and with that a little more of my scar as well as my mate mark. I smiled as I felt the obi being tied "there all done now lets go there are people here who want to see you". I nodded and fallowed Nano and the guards to the throne room my eyes taking in the very silver and gold themed palace.

The walls where actually a gold color with silver trim the decorations where all of that color to on the walls where paintings of the royals I stopped infront of the one of my parents. My father had silver hair like mine and pale blue eyes his smile was so kind and full of happiness as he stared into the eyes of my mother.

She looked just like me before I boarded this whole crazy train pale blonde hair deep blue eyes but hers where looking directly at my father with happiness and content. I reached out wanted to touch the familier and yet so unfamiler faces but I pulled my had back and returned to my mate and Nano. "they where loved greatly by all Saorie" I nodded to Nano and took sesshomarus hand in my own. We exited the palace and stood atop steps that lead to the courtyard.

There was a see of people with silver hair golden hair silver and gold basically it was a lot of blond hair and gray hair but all had blue eyes deep blue or light blue it was a see of blue looking at me. I squeezed fluffys hand and he squeezed back I took a deep breath and started to walk down the step sesshy had let go of my hand. Which made me start to panic a little I wanst much for a lot of people.

I made my way to a elderly woman who looked me directly in my eye "you look just like your parents" she said after a minute. I smiled as she took my hand and patted it gently the people around her kneeled down with there heads bowed. The woman let go of my hand and I went back to Sesshomaru "well this is different". He chuckled and wrapped me in a hug his cheek resting on mine I inhaled deeply taking in his scent.

"The Lady of the north has returned but she is also the Lady of the west this union will allow us a better chance to prosper and grow Ningini is still out there but I doubt we will see him in a long time so come let us rejoice the light has returned and we shall never have that sleep again" I smiled at Nano as people cheared.

"good thing she was here because I would have said some future stuff and looked like I was crazy" sesshomaru chuckled and we where lead back inside the what could only be discribed as zelda twilight princess castle in fudel japan. Seriously where was this in the future and why didn't I know about it sesshomarus painful grimace pulled me from my thoughts.

"your hurting you should rest" I said turning to him he just shoook his head in denial. I sighed I always get the silent yet stubborn ones I linked my arm with his deciding it would be best that way if he got to bad I could help him. Double mahogany doors where pushed open and it looked like a throne room there was a statue of a pheonix and its beak was open that must have been where the light resided for so long.

There where at least three men and four women all standing there inn regal looking outfits some looking down there nose at me others seemed to smile with pride. Why do I get the feeling this will not be fun I thought to my self.

Oh how right I was after I was basically forced to sit on the throne which was in no way comfterble there was debate lots of debate. About my country about my mating about me I just listened for hours well that was until one was stupid and said "how do we know she is the real deal she could just be faking I bet she dosnt even have the jewel and all this is a ploy to make sure her lord this dying demon here could have some more land" well I was getting pissed to say the least.

when a couple others joined in and started agreeing I really lost it I sent a flare up of the lights power out and it basically bitch slapped the idiots. There shocked faces was all the proof I needed "do not have any doubt I am who I say I am I gave up a lot to be where I am to day and further more what my mate and I do is non of your concern if you have a problem your bitch ass can leave".

There was a silence before some one howled with laughter "oh she is Kitoko's daughter allright my brother said the same thing to you all when he rose to power". I perked up and looked at the silver pheonix man who was holding his sides apperntly I had a uncle and apperntly my fathers name was kitoko. "right well the power was proof enough we are sorry Lady if we have upset you" my eye twitched politicians and royals oh so two faced.

"right well you can leave if you wish if that is all" I siad not really caring eather way. All but my appernt uncle left he walked up to me "so your Saorie you really look just like Hana and Kotoko". I smiled at him "so you're my fathers brother then" he nodded and I stood up and gave him a hug.

Which by his reaction was not what he was imagining I would have done immediately after meeting him. "well its nice to meet you uncle but now I must ask a favor of you" he looked at me slightly confused and I pulled him aside. "can you watch the northern lands while I am in the west" he blinked but nodded "thank you I would not ask this or the next thing of you but as you know sesshomaru has only a few years".

My uncle nodded "yes I have heard I am sorry about that Nigini was some one I always warned your father about but he was to kind I am sorry he is causing the death of your mate and leaving you here alone". I nodded trying not to let my own mind settle on that fact to much "yes well that brings me to my next question" he nodded and I took a steading breath.

"when the time comes I will not want to stay in this time period but return threw the well to the future when that happenes will you watch over the north and west until the time I send a letter telling you I am ready to step forword" he seemed stunned.

"if you do this Saorie you will have to do some conditions to get your titles back for definate you know that don't you" I nodded I had guessed there would be a price but I decided I would deal with it. I could not live 500 years to see my family again by myself alone with out sesshomaru "yes I figured and that is allright but I know with you watching my lands and people then I know there would be something to return to".

He nodded and gave me a quick hug "well wait how do you know that I wont be like the others and keep them for myself". I laughed "yeah I dont think you will your aura tells me I can trust you" he nodded and lead me back to sesshomaru who was clutching his side.

I ran over to him and instantly started to panic "you need to rest fluffy come on off to bed you go don't scowl at me Ill make that color ungodly". He scoffed and let me dragg him to the room I was in earlier "lay down" I ordered him. He growled and pulled me on the bed with him. well a repeat of the night before happened.

A few monthes passed by and we where still in the north I was fiinishing so many things to let my uncle take over but finally it was done finally a contract was drawn up that gave him and only him the power of my land and things should it arize that I could not.

You would not believe how many greedy hands wanted to dig in at that opportunity I finally had to resort to the whole im the lady here bow down to my will bitches move. Yeah I think im a little power hungery maybe just a little.

Sesshomaru and I where finally back at the western palace and I could relax happily. Fluffy was in his office dealing with some things and I decided to go threw the bag kagome had brought that I filled in the future. I pulled out under garments happy I remembered thouse some tooth paste tooth brish medical supplies that Im sure wasn't invented yet.

Though once I pulled out the box and looked at it I froze Kags had planted some pregnacy tests in my future bag. Which made me think for a moment when was my last period I started counting on my fingers and froze. So what did I do I tore open the stupid little box peed on the stick which I thought was weird and waited.

The stupid thing instantly showed the one answer I was hopping was wrong I took the little stick and ran all the way to sesshomarus office and burst in. his advisors where there and all looked at the crazy heavy breathing lady of the west like she had three heads.

"Saorie what is it you look like you are about to die" I helpd up the little contraption the lines showing positive . though I suddenly relized they had no idea what I was doing "im fucking pregnate so yes im going to die".

Yup they all started moving then the advisors seemed to cheer and sesshy and I only stared at each other slightly shocked. My life just got a lot more crazy.

* * *

**Saorie: im going to die**

**Me:you not going to die thats fluffy**

**Saorie:hisses at me and gets all cat like**

**Me: smakes her with a rolled up newpaper "no bad Saorie your a birdy not a kitty"**

**Saorie:yeah well i sure as shit am not doing the chicken dance**

**Me: shrugs "right well while i talk to my self some more you should review this chappy and tell me what you think its almost 5,000 words long my longest yet wooooo im awsome now i have to go convince Saorie shes preggo not dying**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: *sniff sniff***

**Saorie: *sniff sniff* this chapter is mean**

**yes guys it is mean we loose our dear seshy in this one but have no fear he will be back all rencarnated and stuff in the sequal so read on and dont be afraid if you gotta use a tissue cuz it was hard for me to write this with out ballin like a baby**

* * *

**_"Saorie what is it you look like you are about to die" I helpd up the little contraption the lines showing positive . though I suddenly relized they had no idea what I was doing "im fucking pregnate so yes im going to die". Yup they all started moving then the advisors seemed to cheer and sesshy and I only stared at each other slightly shocked. My life just got a lot more crazy._**

It had been a year since I found out I was pregnate and I took advantage of the well still being open. I found out soon that I was indeed I was having twins which was cause for more celebration. I decided that I wanted the rest to be a mystery.

For the rest of the none monthes I was in the feudal era my stomach swelled up like some one decided to attach a air hose and see how long it would take me to go pop. I smiled down at the small little demon babes I was holding in my arms one had Sesshomarus mark and one had mine.

the tiney pheonix demon was as calm as her father and looked like him as well where as her brother had my silver hair and blue eyes and obvious knew he was cute. I giggled remembering the time I had gone into labor I don't think the people in the fuedal world where ready for what had happened.

I cursed kicked screamed and threatened my mate like crazy. I mean I was never one for pain and nothing worse then having two children pushed out of areas that made me a female. I felt a arm wrap around my waist and I smiled looking over at fluffy he smiled down at our children softly.

Rin had been super thrilled when she found out I was having babies and even more when I was having two. The former Lady of the west also became thrilled and spent so much time at the western palace rubbing my belly cooiing at her grandpups.

Today I was going to introduce them to my future family my aunty and grandfather had not seen me since I was 5 monthes along and I knew they where anxious to see them. Kags at almost the same time as me found out she was having her second child. He ended up a boy with little dog ears with inuyasha's white hair and his mothers chochlate brown eyes.

They named him Taisho after inuyasha's father and Sesshomaru and I named our twins after my parents Hana and Kotoko. We reached the well quickly and jumped in I clung to my babies making sure they wouldn't sliponce we landed in the modern ear sesshomaru jumped out of the well and set me down.

I walked out of the well house and up to the shrine house sesshomaru took Hana as I shifted Kotoko in my arms so I could ring the bell. I heard some one run to the door and my suspisons where correct when souta threw the door open. "hey squirt you gonna let me in so I can show you your cousins" he blinked and then smiled like a idiot.

This kid loved all things little and cute so he was always happy when kags visited. We fallowed him into the living room where gramps and aunty where sitting drinking some tea. "Momma Saorie brought Hana and Kotoko" Souta said grinning from ear to ear.

My aunt set her tea down and instantly came over to my self and my mate she took one look at Kotoko and fell in love same with Hana. My grandfather restraned him self from throwing sutras at my self and Sesshomaru and came to look at the new editions.

"oh Saorie there so adorable he looks just like you" I swelled with pride and gently handed Kotoko to my aunt. She cooed at the little boy who just giggled and reached for her. Sesshomaru handed Hana to my grandfather who was giggling from being tickled.

Souta cam up and looked at the 3 month olds in awe he reached over to tickle Kotoko on the chin. Kotoko giggled then decided to chomp down on his finger souta let out a yelp since the little demons and some shap kanines.

I chuckled "sorry he spends to much time with chompy" which wasn't a lie the wold pup had grown some and still retained the chompyness she was named for. She also became very protective of the children rin shippo Kiko and Toisho included.

"they are just so prescious Saorie oh please sit" I smiled and sat on the couch smoothing my kimono as I did. I relized that if some one looked in they would find it odd two very weird looking people in regal looking attire sitting on the couch of a simple shrine keepers couch. "so aunty how has everything been" I became concerned when she sighed sadly.

"there trying to take the shrine from us there saying that we don't have enough people to take care of it and are loosing money I really don't know what to do" I made a face thinking about how I could help. I snapped my fingers and pulled off one of the gems from my kimono it wasn't a large one but deffinatly worth something.

I handed it to my aunt who took it in her free hand "here this should help you may actually be able to buy the entire shrine with that". She stared at it like it would bite her and yell out you taste good or something. "oh my gosh are you sure this wont put you out of any money or anything" I giggled and shook my head. "nah thouse are from my home land I have plenty more aunty don't worry about it" she nodded and put the precious stone in her pocket.

"how are you two holding up especially you sesshomaru" she asked concern evident in her voice. I had told her what had happened and what was happening to my mate and she cried with me I usually tend to be strong but pregnancy hormones broke threw my façade or maybe it was onions yeah im blaiming the ninjas who chop invisible onions.

"I have been allright everyday gets harder and more painful but I am dealing with it" I flinched I hated hearing about it knowing that before the twins could have a lot of memories with there father he would be gone.

"and Saorie you plan to come home after" I nodded leaning against sesshomaru I took in his scent as I did so often. He at first was not happy with my back to the future plan but soon he understood I would need family more then I had in the feudal times and Kags and Inu decided that when I went they would to.

I would take rin as well and we would try to get sango and miroku there as well. Shippou would come to because he was like Kagomes child and she couldn't bear to leave him. Well that was the plan until sango and miroku opted out they belonged in the feudal world not there and shippou found his uncle who took him in it broke Kagome's heart but she knew she would have to and it was for the best.

"oh how is your uncle and that lovely woman Nano doing" I smiled I wouldn't consider nano lovely but that's because she still used scare tactics to wake me up. "oh her and Uncl Tiko are well Nano is expecting there first child soon" yup my fathers brother and the woman who could scare me awake had ended up mating.

Turns out they knew each other as babes and knew they where each others one true mate but because of social status my grandmother didn't believe it and kept them away. "oh how lovely you will have a cousin soon oh children are amazing makes me sad mine are growing up" I smirked. "nah this one is still mentally two" I said tossling soutas hair he frowned ducked away from my hair.

"you know Saorie you have grown as well your well more noble not as whiney and even more mature dare I say it"I felt a sweat drop forming. "thanks aunty but I think being the lady of the north and west in a time where there are demons freely walking about tends to do that to one" she giggled as Kotoko yawned.

"aw I must have tired him out oh my look at the time its getting late you two have to get back don't you" I nodded wishing we could stay longer. Lands don't rule them selves though and so we had to get back I took Hana in my arms and fluffy took Kotoko.

"be safe on your way home and take care sesshomaru you should rest more and eat a lot of food" I laughed as my aunt went mother bird on the demon probably 30 times her age. "yes I shall do so he said just to please her. We went back threw the well and magic orbed our way home I still was not a fan of that we really needed to run a car threw that well or something much more effeciant that way.

We put the twins in the care of there nannies and headed to the office. I had my own little desk full of paperwork on it since I was still technically Lady of the north I had to do my own stupid work. I really did not enjoy it but hey gotta do what you gotta do so we worked and spent time with our children that how the next 2 years went.

We didn't say anything about the poisen slowly killing sesshomaru day by day we only lived for what we had. Almost three years later sesshomaru got worse to the point he was bed ridden so I took up all the work of both lands by myself it was stressfull but crawling into bed next to my mate seeing him smile trying to assure me he would get up the next day made me smile.

I knew he couldn't so for a month I was Lady of the west and Lady of the north Sesshomarus mother come and helpped when she was near her castle always floated around Japan on a cloud. I was happy for the help but I knew she was to upset to see her son.

The day that my world stopped I was signing papers that would finalize the alliance with the east and the true and trade aggrement with the south. That was until one of the maids burst in "My Lady Come Quick it's the Lord he has taken a sharp turn for the worst" I finished the last strok of my name and shot up running to my mate. When I got there Hana and Kotoko and rin where in the bed snuggling up to Sesshomaru all had tears in there eyes.

I knew he was saying goodbye to them with that look on his face I felt my throat clog I was not going to cry I was going to be strong for my children. I moved over and sat next to him cupping his left cheek in my hand.

"Hey love how you feel" he asked me I smiled softly "arnt I supposed to ask you that". He schoffed "what are you talking about im wonderful or as you would call it awsome" I almost laughed. "I seem to have rubbed off on you silly man but I am fine how are you" he lightly traced the scar on my face.

"im tired love im guessing the healers told you" I nodded grabbing his hand and holding it to my face. His thumb wipped away tears that I tried so hard not to shed "you know you shouldn't cry your right eye crys blood that and you get all snotty and gross looking".

I let out a laugh that sound more like a sob he was right I did get all snotty and gross looking and my right eye cried blood my I never knew. "your one to talk you should see you mid tranformation you look weird to" he smiled.

I leaned over Hana who had been a little daddies girl just like rin and kissed him normal tears and blood tears dropping on his cheek. "I love you" I whispered to him my forehead resting on his. He moved his hand down stroking the mate mark he had placed on me I shivered.

"I love you to but I think I should rest I hear my name being called and its time to go" I clung to his hand as he gave me a final smile. With that he gave his final breath and my world and time stopped I couldn't move or breathe I wanted to die my children wailed loudly buti almost couldn't hear them.

"mommy why is daddy sweepin he suld wake up and pway" that little voice of Kotoko and hana speaking together brouth me crashing back to reality. I looked my three children and picked the twins up "rin come we have to expailn to the twins".

She nodded tears streaming down her face her father not of blood but bond had passed the father she had since she was only 5. The twins where screaming they wanted there father to play with them and it broke my heart when I had to tell them there father couldn't paly anymore.

They still didn't understand and it only got worse when we had to do the funeral process nobles in this era had there bodies burnt and sesshomaru was no different. Rin kept her head buried in my side my uncle and Koga had to stop the twins from running over to save there dad from the fire.

They still did not understand what was going on no matter how many different ways I expalined it. 2 weeks went by after that and I helpped the children pack as I did myself. Not three days after we where packed and everything was settled with Nano and my uncle.

I was in a simple kimono nothing regal nothing fancy just simple same with all the children our colors where that of sesshomarus. I had learned the whole magic orb teleport thing from seehsy so I did I brought us outside of Kagomes hut. We walked in Kagome instantly wrapped me in a hug I hadnt talked much since Sesshomarus passing simply because I didn't have much to say.

"saorie we are ready when you are" I nodded at kags seeing her trusty yellow back pack on her back full of the stuff she wanted to take back. Rin held on to my kimono while I carried Kotoko and Hana clung to her uncle Inuyasha I had a bag slung over my shoulder that held everything my children needed along with my self.

Though soon we will have all of our stuff back since I would be living back at the western palace taking my stop in modern astocracy. Jumping threw the well the last time was hard sealing it with the help of Kana and Madoriko was harder.

We where welcomed lovingly by my aunt higarashi and I soon changed and took a few of the stones off my kimono. "im going out ill be back soon Rin Kitoko Hana behave for grangma k" they nodded and went back to playing with souta.

I left deciding to walk to downtown Tokyo which was about 3 miles away. It was getting dark but I knew that the stores I needed should be open a little longer. My first stop was a store that I traded my Jewels for a large sum of money. On my way to the clothing store I bumbed into a woman with orange hair "oh my gods im so sorry".

The woman laughed it off "its no problem I didn't really watch where I was going". I smiled and noticed the blue eyed brunette next to her she was a first year in high school from the looks of her. "well I wasn't eather I was to busy trying to figure out what I needed to shop for" I chuckled supprised at how well I got along with these two.

"well im Kyoko Honda and this is my daughter Tohru you two seem around the same age would you like to be friends" I smirked at the assumption of my age. "oh I would love to I live at higarashi shrine you both are welcome to come over tomorrow if you would like" they nodded and we exchanged information.

We waved goodbye and I headed into the store buying clothes for my shildren and even inuyashas and Kagomes kids. All the while thinking that I had made anew friend and new adventure was just around the corner I just didn't know how right I was.

* * *

**and there you have it the completion of a new jewel and the start up of...a curse lifted by a demon - the title for the sequal im going to be working on that as i re watch and re read fruits basket cuz its been a while not going to lie. so how many of you are going to read the sequal or just be like nu uh no way you killed off fluffy i think not i hate you now. anyway im off to work on the sequal and one of the many other silly little stories i have to do.**


End file.
